


Keeping Up With The Asgardian

by bluedemon92



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Language, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Political Humor, Reality TV, Spying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD and the Avengers manage to get a spy camera on Loki.  What does the god of Lies to in his spare time?  They are about to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Avengers tower, all comfortable in the entertainment room sat the Avengers and several SHIELD agents. They sat on the couch and chairs provided; Barton holding a tub of popcorn that Natasha absently ate from. All eyes were on Bruce as he and Tony explained the television system and what it would be used for. For months Loki had been back on Earth causing minor mayhem as he went. Not enough to take him down, but enough to want him under supervision. Not that Loki would ever allow that thank you very much. He would never allow himself to be trailed by some creepy agent. So they had to be sneaky with their attempts. They had to slip by unnoticed.

It had not been an easy task. Thor having to go through some hoops and several SHIELD agents scrambling for cover during the course of it all, but it happened. The Avengers now had a live feed of Loki Laufeyson and his plots. All they had to do was turn on the television and Asgard's mumbo jumbo magic would hone in on Loki and they would know what he was up to. He was none the wiser.

"What if he's taking a piss?" Clint had asked and Steve had looked scandalized at invading Loki's peeing privacy. Bruce had rolled his eyes, adjusting his sleeves.

"It'll give us exact coordinates. We'll know exactly where he is. He's in the bathroom? Wait until he's out. Fury watched the man his face solemn. Beside his Hill shifted, crossing her arms. Tony sniggered from the couch.

"Okay so we won't accidentally see him taking a leak...but what if he's in his room? Yeah, he's in his room could be plotting next thing you know, we go in and BAM he's having an orgy and we see quite more of Loki then we anticipated."

"As if Loki would sleep with anyone." Natasha replied from beside Clint who grinned.

"So it's like reality TV. Keeping up with the Kardashians, on keeping up with the Asgardian instead." Tony replied while Thor frowned in confusion.

"It's only to be used in case we believe Loki is up to something. No spying." Steve stated firmly. No one looked at him. Obviously they were not planning on that. Tony held the remote obviously itching to start. Fury waved a hand at him letting him know it was time to watch. Tony hit the button and they waited as the coordinates were marked and after a moment the screen lit up.

A room came into focus slowly. Everyone could see a beige couch and upon that couch sat the God in question, curled up and reading. They watched as Loki turned the page every so often. A coffee table sat in front of him and upon it sat a cup of tea. Loki did not drink from it more interested in whatever he was reading. His haired was mussed and the shirt he wore was too big for his lanky form. They watched in baited silence.

Nothing.

"That's it?" Clint asked while a SHELD agent hushed him.

"It's not like he's going to be rubbing his hands and cackling 24 hours a day." Bruce murmured, crossing his legs, arms folded. Natasha reached for more popcorn, her eyes fixed curiously on the television.

Loki turned a page.

"This is bul-"

"SHHHHHH!"

Loki turned a page.

"Nothing's happening." Clint muttered, shooting a glare at the SHIELD agent. They watched Loki brush hair from his face.

"Well we know that it works. We'll come by later and watch some more." Steve intoned standing and glancing around the room. "C'mon. He's only reading." He prompted. Slowly everyone stood. Everyone but Thor who continued to watch as his brother read.

"You coming Thor?" Bruce asked as everyone filed from the room. Thor did not look away from the screen when he answered.

"I shall join you later. I would like to watch him." Bruce nodded, eyes flicking to where Loki read.

"Okay...let us know if anything happens." He stated, heading towards the door. Thor did not respond.

Loki turned the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so sweet! Thanks for the lovely comments!

Day one was quiet. But the team remained hopeful for something of interest to occur. This was Loki! He was too much of a diva to just read all day! However they would end up being wrong on that account. Day two of the spying was as uneventful as the first. The team watched as Loki cleaned the apartment and finished reading his book. They were waiting for the action! The drama! The horror! Where were the dead babies and virgin sacrifices!? By the end of the week they were familiar with several things. Loki was a homebody. He rarely left and when he did it was to wander to the local convenient store for milk. He was also quiet. Barely making any noise while he wandered the apartment. He did not speak because there was no one to speak to. It was almost...sad.

They could often hear movement from Loki's neighbors but rarely anything from Loki. If their was a raging party going on on the floor above Loki, the God merely scowled and buried his face into whatever book held his interest for that day. He was a fast reader, they all learned. Easily going through a book before the day was through. Thor admitted much was the same when Loki was a child. It was too...normal...

Barton was disappointed. He was expecting an evil darkened lair with victims in test tubes. He expected innocent people's heads to be mounted on the wall! Instead it appeared Loki was living in a small but liveable apartment. It was a tiny apartment. One way too small bedroom and the living room and kitchen connected. The walls were painted stark white and there were no pictures. Loki's books lined the shelves of the tiny living room. There was also a distinct lack of windows, except for a single one in the bedroom that overlooked the bricks of the building beside it.

"It's a dump." Clint stated from the couch feeling gleeful at the shitty apartment. Fuck you Loki! You don't get a nice house! Bruce rolled his eyes.

"It's better than the rooms SHIELD offers." Hill replied with a shrug. Nick Fury eyed her.

"You saying you don't like your room?" He asked and Maria frowned.

"I'm only-"

"You know we are on a budget."

"I know this, I was just-"

"So _sorry_ we can't live in fancy ass condos with maids."

"Don't knock it till you try it, Nicky!"

"Shut up Stark."

* * *

It was by the second week that things began to pick up. It was just after the Avengers had battled Loki and the God had managed to escape. Quickly the realized they could learn what Loki did just after a battle. The team gathered towards the screen and watched as Loki appeared in his apartment, hair frazzled. He stood completely still for a moment, his eyes narrowed. His fingers slowly unclenched from the fists they had formed. They watched as he stalked across the room.

" _ **Oooo**_ here we go," Tony stated with a grin crossing his arms. They watched in baited breath as he sat on the couch. He fumbled through a drawer as everyone stared. Was it a weapon? Poison? Alcohol? Loki drew out two long sharp objects. So he was going to shank somebody. Steve slowly gripped his shield, wondering if he would have to fight Loki again today. The team leaned forward. Bruce squinted at the two objects. What on earth was Loki up to? What diabolical scheme was the god of Lies hatching!?

Then...

"...Is he...?"

"...What the..."

"Are we...are we seeing this correctly?"

"He...he's..."

"Knitting."

Loki was knitting.

Aggressively.

Aggressive knitting. Was that even a thing? Loki's face was still in that scowl he wore when he popped up in the apartment. He stabbed at the fabric with the same anger he used when stabbing at Thor earlier.

"He stress knits." Tony murmured, eyes huge. Loki pulled out the yarn, which was a dark grey color. He continued knitting, a faint metallic tinging noise emitting every now and again. Complete silence other than that. They watched for an hour as Loki aggressively knitted a sweater. Tony _soooo_ wanted to bring it up next time they fought Loki, but then Loki would catch on...so this was just something that Tony could enjoy privately. It was a cute sweater. Looked very cozy. Bruce quickly jotted down that Loki stress kitted in his journal, deciding to show Fury and Hill that Monday. Loki continued with his ministrations, his expression slowly softening and his aggressive posture relaxing as he knitted. After he finished with the sweater he wandered off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Finally Bruce turned the television and watched as the screen went black. The team sat in quiet thoughtfulness for a minute. The silence became too much for Stark who leaned back on the couch, grinning.

"So anyone feel like a pizza?" Tony suggested. There were murmurs all around the room, Natasha's eyes lighting up at the word pizza. Clint gave Stark a side eyed glance from where he sat.

"I don't know Stark...how does a pizza feel?" The archer shot back with a little grin. Tony blinked slowly.

"...Well obviously Clint doesn't get a pizza tonight. Four for Tony Stark, you go Tony Stark and none for Clint Barton.. Bye." Tony replied standing and with a huff marched from the room.

"No..I didn't...Stark I want a pizza." Clint whined standing and chasing after Tony. Natasha sighed, smiling slightly and followed Clint out with Thor and Bruce close behind calling out what toppings they wanted on their pizzas. Steve watched them go with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"Pop tart is not a pizza topping, Thor!" Tony screamed from the bar. Thor shouted something back in garbled English. Steve rolled his eyes, leaning heavily in his chair. Children. He was surrounded by children.


	3. Chapter 3

Amora the Enchantress was a tricky woman. She held this devilish poise about her that was only matched by Loki. Although in all respects the two would seem like they would get along swimmingly. Magical, insane and with a pension for green. Yet these two remained rivals. Often at each others throats. Loki not enjoying Amora stepping in his territory and Amora wanting to assert her dominance. It was a relief to the Avengers that they never had to worry about these two rivals teaming up to destroy New York.

So imagine their surprise when on a Thursday evening, as they all settled in for more spy time on Loki that something none of them had ever expected occurred.

The screen changed to show Loki in the kitchen sitting cross legged on the counter top and reading while something boiled on the stove. His hair was swept into a messy bun and he was dressed in clothing that would better fit Thor than himself. He glanced at the stove, watching the pot and stirred it once before glancing back at his book. It was a typical Loki pathetically existing sort of moment that was broken by a sharp knock on his door. Loki glanced up, obviously unamused and sighed. Before he could move the door burst open and in strolled Amora in all her megalomaniac glory. Loki primly set down his book and arched a brow at the woman.

"Finally...something good." Clint muttered, speaking the thoughts of everyone watching.

 _"Amora,"_ Loki greeted genially, his voice sounding almost amused. _"To what do I owe this...pleasure?"_

Amora shot Loki a scathing look. She slammed the door behind her and stalked to the other God. The Avengers tensed, watching with baited breath as they waited for the battle to unfold. The Goddess reached Loki and instead of attacking him, she took the bar stool and sat down in it.

 _"I have been waiting all week to get my nails done at the vile ass salon and they call me this morning to cancel."_ Amora stated, eyes narrowed. The team stared. Loki hummed glancing at the pot again.

 _"Why not reschedule?"_ The God asked, not looking up from the pot as he stirred. Amora let out a sharp laugh.

_"As if I would ever deign them with my presence now. No, I will simply go to someone else."_

_"Whatever suits you darling."_ He stated airily. Amora rolled her eyes.

 _"What are you making?"_ She asked, standing and peering into the pot.

 _"Soup."_ Loki responded, allowing her to take the spoon. She grasped the spoon and took a light sip before frowning and handing the spoon back.

 _"Peasant work Loki. You could just magic up some food."_ She stated sourly.

_"Well if you do not want any soup I can certa-"_

_"No! I want some. I have things to complain to you about."_

_"What a surprise."_ Loki hummed. Tony sniggered from where he sat. Loki placed down the spoon and glanced at Amora. " _Well my dear, this will probably take all night. Go on."_

 _"Don't be a brat."_ Amora stated saucily. Yet she flicked her hair from her face and began speaking, the screen hovering over her lovely face.

_"I was battling the Avengers two days ago and that tiny archer..."_

"Fucking bitch." Clint muttered glaring at the screen while Natasha's lips quirked.

_...me, so of course I went after her and that over sized piece of mucus..."_

"I think she's talking about you, Brucie." Tony whispered loudly while Bruce shot him an annoyed glare.

"Thanks for the clarification."

_"...so after those two were out of my way I ended up running into him."_

_"Him?"_ Loki hummed, as he took some bowls from the cupboard.

_"The Captain, Loki focus!"_

_"Ah yes, the Midgardian Thor."_ Loki stated waving his hand.

"I'm not-"

"He's not-"

"SHHHH!"

_"He has these muscles you know? And that pure personality that you just want to defile."_

Clint and Tony began to laugh while Steve stared in shock. Fury rolled his eyes while beside him Hill sniggered glancing at the captain.

 _"What about him Amora?"_ Loki asked wearily. He set a bowl in front of the Goddess who dove right in.

_"I was merely pointing out his fine features my love. That angelic face..."_

"Awww." Clint cooed reaching to pinch the captain's cheek only for the solider to bat it away.

_"That amazing chest..."_

"Seems like you have a fan." Tony stated with mirth while Steve groaned. Thor and Bruce smiled at the antics. Amora's face had taken on a far away dream look to it that was lovely.

"As sweet as that is I don't think-"

 _"...ride his star spangled dick!"_ Tony and Clint keeled over, laughing while Thor and Steve stared at the screen open mouthed. Natasha and Maria shared raised brows their lips twitching while Fury stared at the screen. Bruce shot Steve a nervous laugh.

"I don't think I've heard the phrase before." He murmured while Steve buried his face in his hands, feeling mortified. Tony managed to stop laughing, wiping at his tears while Clint had yet to regain control. "I'm so using that." The inventor declared. On screen Loki had barely reacted to Amora's choice of words.

 _"Lovely choice of words Amora. What are you? Midgardian?"_ Loki deadpanned, staring at the woman who shrugged.

 _"I find it appropriate."_ Amora hummed taking a sip of her soup. Loki sighed.

 _"I thought you had a preference for women."_ He walked around the counter, putting a wine glass in front of his frenemy. Clint and Tony began striking each others arms grinning at Loki's words. Amora smiled holding out her glass as Loki filled in generously.

 _"I am more picky with my women."_ She admitted. Clint and Tony continued to hit each other.

 _"Oh I know."_ Loki replied raising both brows as he poured his own glass. The camera zoomed in on Amora's quirked lips. Loki took a sip from his glass before glancing at the clock.

_"You might as well stay the evening."_

_"I was planning to."_ Amora continued with her drink while Loki took a seat beside her. They drank in mostly silence, speaking every so often. Finally Bruce stood saying he was tired and headed for the door. Steve soon followed with Clint at his heels all grins. Tony left when he realized nothing more would happen while Fury headed for the door. Soon it was just Thor and Natasha left watching. When Natasha stood to leave, she looked back and offered Thor a small smile but did not bother drawing him away from the screen. From his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for Tom!
> 
> http://www.eonline.com/news/641004/fandom-madness-tournament-vote-in-the-final-round

After Amora had left Loki's apartment nothing more had gone on. So the Avengers stopped watching. For about a week they kept tabs on Loki with Jarvis monitoring his comings and goings. Loki never did much. Finally on Saturday evening, as the team sat around eating pizza Jarvis alerted them that something was happening. Tony quickly instructed Jarvis to turn on the screen and soon the video cleared. This time it was not at Loki's apartment. The video showed a darkened sidewalk and people passing by. Finally it focused on Loki who was walking down the sidewalk, wearing an over sized hoddie and skinny jeans. A cigarette jutted from his thin lips...

"So he's a smoker." Bruce murmured, watching and eating at the same time.

...his hands buried in the pockets of his shirt as he walked. Beside him, Amora walked, chin help high and a smirk on her lips. They walked down the rain slicked sidewalks, avoiding the busy night life. Twice someone whistled at Amora and Loki would lift his head, eyes narrowed until the Goddess tutted at him.

 _"You think **they** bother me Loki? They are nothing. Now come along." _ They kept walking, Loki throwing out his cigarette and lowering his hood. His hair was slightly mused and damp as if he had recently showered. They walked until they reached a crowd of people. Tony instantly recognized the sign.

"Holy shit, she's taking him to a gay bar!"

"And you would know this...how?"

"I've fucked dudes before Barton. I would know." Tony replied while Clint and Thor's mouths fell open.

"Moving on...Amora made a comment before about preferring women." Natasha stated with a side glance at Tony who was grinning. Loki eyed the crown in obvious distaste, but before he could say anything Amora took a firm grip on his arm and dragged him forward. They slipped through the doors, Amora's eyes alight with pleasure as she observed the crowd.

 _"I'm going to find myself a young lady to defile. Don't get lost now dear."_ Amora sauntered off with Tony and Clint grinning ear to ear.

Loki glared after where Amora walked off before making his way to the bar and leaning against the polished wood. His eyes gauged the crows glancing now and then to Amora to make sure she was alright. The Goddess already had two young women dancing with her. She lifted her eyes and winked at Loki.

"Damn." Clint murmured. Natasha elbowed him. Loki shook his head his lips quirking before realizing someone was standing beside him. Loki glanced over, brow raised to see a large dark haired young man standing eerily close. The team sniggered. Thor staring at the screen with sharp eyes. Loki blinked.

 _"May I help you?"_ He asked. The drunken man let out a low laugh. His eyes were darkened in the bar, his face hard to focus on.

 _"You're pretty."_ He hummed. Clint burst out laughing.

"This is gold!" He stated, eyes on screen.

 _"And you're drunk now that we have stated the obvious what do you want?"_ Loki asked testily. The man chuckled, leaning close. Thor sat uncomfortably eyes never leaving Loki's face. The team's grins faltered a bit as the man brushed Loki's dark hair from his face.

"Loki's going to kill him." Clint stated feeling nervous for the drunk guy. Loki stared at the man affronted.

 _"How about you and I go somewhere more private...and..."_ His voice trailed off his brows waggling suggestively. Loki tsked.

 _"I'd rather...not."_ Loki replied. The man blinked slowly and Loki rolled his eyes. he turned to the bar tender and ordered a Sex on the Beach. The drunken man upon realizing Loki would not speak to him lumbered off. When the bartender handed Loki his glass their fingers brushed. Loki smirked offering the bartender a wink which the bartender grinned at.

"Did they just?"

"Shut up Barton."

 _"You have a good night."_ He murmured, his tone light. Loki smiled.

_"You as well."_

The camera moved to Amora who was kissing a red haired woman as they grinded against each other. Clint and Tony voiced their approval loudly. The two broke apart and a dark haired woman took the red heads place. The music was loud and it was difficult to hear people. The two women with Amora went for her neck.

"How the hell!?" Barton stated. The three women approached Loki who had offered them a smirk.

 _"Enjoying yourself?"_ Loki asked, holding his drink lightly. Amora smiled.

 _"Naturally. This is Amy,"_ Amora motioned to the red head. _"And this is..."_

 _"Cassie."_ The dark haired woman prompted.

 _"Cassie! This is Cassie!"_ Amora loudly stated. Loki nodded at the two women and quickly downed his drink without sputtering. Clint and Tony blinked.

"Woah."

Amora glanced around brows furrowing.

 _"Not taking anyone home?"_ She questioned and Loki shot her a meaningful look that the Avengers did not understand but the Goddess seemed to. She pursed her lips and nodded jerkily. _"Of course."_ She offered the two women on either arm a slow smile before looking at Loki. _"Well my dear I must be off. I have much...to do,"_ She stated brushing her fingertips over Amy's cheek. Tony looked as if all his dreams were coming true. _"Wade Emma and possibly Victor are coming to my abode for supper next Tuesday. You coming?"_ Loki smiled slowly.

_"I would not miss it."_

"They're talking about...Victor Von Doom?" Bruce commented sharing a dubious look with Natasha. This could not end well. Loki watched the trio leave before setting his money and glass on the bar top. The bartender offered Loki a slowly smile which was returned as Loki strode out of the bar, several pairs of eyes following him or more specifically his ass with appreciation. Tony whistled and all eyes were on him.

"What? He has a nice...gait."

"Yeah we bet that's what's on your mind." Steve muttered, earning a brow raise from Bruce. Loki stepped out into the cold night air and without any concern vanished into the night. He popped up in his apartment He turned on the lights and took off his hoddie hanging it up before making his way towards the bathroom. Thor turned off the television.

* * *

Loki closed the bathroom door behind him. He slid out of his clothing and into the shower. He turned the water up until steam began to rise. His skin was covered in goosebumps from the changing temperature. He closed his eyes enjoying the heated water on his skin. His hand reached for his shampoo and he squirted a generous amount into his palm before working it into a lather. His fingers trailed down his chest, brushing over a wound that used to be there. If he focused hard enough he could actually feel the wounded flesh beneath his finger tips.

The water sprayed over his shoulders and down his back. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. He had showered earlier that day but the bar had smelled dank and sweaty people made his feel dirty. Loki washed the shampoo from his dark hair and turned the water off. Stepping into the cool air was bothersome and he wrapped himself in a fresh towel. The smell of clean clothing was tempting as he toed out of the bathroom and towards his room. The bed being even more so.


	5. Chapter 5

In all reality it was Stark's fault.

No doubt about.

I mean let's be honest here.

Who tells the God of Mischief about April Fool's Day?

The good Captain knew better.

As did the Widow and the Hawk.

Thor had no clue about the day and Banner was too smart to say anything.

Yet last year two days after April Fool's, Stark had to ask why Loki did not prank anyone. Loki had been so confused. What is this Fool of April? What does it do? You mean there is a holiday for mischief!? Loki had been appalled that he had not been made aware sooner. So he had to make up for lost time. Which meant that April Fool's Day 2015 in New york City was utter mayhem. Nick Fury's eye patch and trench coat were turned Pepto Bismol pink. Captain America was suddenly Captain Mexico. Barton found all his arrows replaced with vibrating dildos...IT'S NOT FUNNY STARK! YOU CAN'T SHOOT SHIT WITH DILDOS! The Black Widow awoke to realize she had suddenly grown a beard and no amount of shaving could make it stay away. Banner's lab was suddenly a sex shop. What was with Loki and sex? Thor...well Thor's level of Avenger's Tower was suddenly made of jello. The God could barely take a step without sinking and getting stuck in the green mess...and Stark? Well Stark was left with a lovely thank you letter and flowers.

_**Dearest Anthony,** _

_**I find myself in your debt to alerting me to this festive holiday. I am sure you will find my efforts quite amazing. I am pleased to note that all the gifts I left for your Avengers and your Fury have been taken splendidly. I do hope you have enjoyed this day as much as I have. I wish you a lovely holiday. Please let Miss Romanoff that her facial hair is quite fetching.** _

_**Love always,** _

_**Loki (God of Mischief, Lies and your mother)** _

"Did he just make a your mom joke?"

"This is your fault Stark!"

Fuck you Stark.

* * *

Three days later it was discovered Loki had a cat. The team had settled for an evening with dinner with the plans of spying when they witnessed a orange puff of fur sluggishly make his way towards Loki who was reading on the couch. It meowed at him and Loki looked at it, a smile curling his lips. The cat meowed again, only louder. Loki went to move the unfinished sweater off his lap and noted with a mutter of distaste that one of the knitting needles had broken. e glanced around for the other piece, finding it on the floor. He picked up the broken pieces and set them on the coffee table, looking unhappy but when the kitten meowed again he turned his attention elsewhere. Loki set his book down and reached for the cat, scooping him into his arms and cooing. The camera zoomed in on the cat's face.

"Ugh." Clint muttered, lip curled.

The cat was ugly.

Painfully so.

An orange and fluffy Persian with one eye missing and a snaggle tooth. The creature had a look of pure contempt on it's ugly little face. Kitten would more precisely describe it. And ugly kitten. The kitten's chest wheezed as Loki stroked it's fur.

"When did Loki get a cat?" Steve asked. Tony shrugged looking at Thor who looked just as surprised at the animal as everyone else.

"I did not believe he enjoyed any Midgardian companion." He stated, face open and curious. Tony glanced at the ceiling.

"You know about the cat, Jarv?"

"Loki acquired the cat two weeks ago while you were not watching him." Jarvis answered crisply.

"Where did he get it?" Tony asked. Did he rob a pet store...or dig up the cat from the cemetery.

"He found the cat outside his apartment. It had been attacked by some animal and Loki took it in. He has named him Fury." Jarvis stated. Tony laughed and Clint and Steve snorted. Natasha's lips twitched into a tony smile.

"I'm sure Fury will feel honored." She muttered, scooping some of her green beans into her mouth.

"Cause of the eye right?" Clint asked.

"Or the cheery expression on its face." Bruce suggested, earning snickers from the team. Tony studied the cat closely.

"When you turn your head to the right and squint it kinda looks like him." They watched as Loki cooed at the cat. No longer looking like the megalomaniac they had come to know. The cat continued to heave, rubbing it's head against Loki's shoulder.

"It sounds like it's dying." Steve stated, watching it in concern. The scraggly kitten finally settled, closing his eye and purring as Loki stroked his fingers through his fur. As Loki continued reading the team filtered out leaving only Tony to watch. The God had a look of utter peace on his pale face. His bright eyes, lowered to his book. Tony's eyes trailed to watching his lips as the God read. Every so often the God would lick his lips, leaving a slight shine behind. When Tony realized he was staring he shook his head and quickly turned the television off.

He needed to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Amora attacked the city. The Avengers rose to battle her. It was hard not to bring up Steve's dick during the fight. See her reaction and all. She fought just as viciously as always. Lips curled into a snarl, eyes narrowed. If they lingered for a bit on Steve or Black Widow's chest. So be it. She escaped as she usually did, hissing and snarling threats as she vanished. The teamed wondered if she would run for Loki and take cover with him for a bit to lick her wounds. Tomorrow Loki was suppose to attend some get together with Amora and Doom.

Orgies.

Virgin sacrifices.

Voodoo Dolls of the Avengers.

The team were already making bets on what would happen at the villain party. Nick had been not been too pleased on discovering that Loki had named his dying ugly cat after him. Yet it was the closest Fury would ever come to becoming a grandfather or anything so really he should feel flattered. Especially that Loki didn't just name the kitten Odin. Same one eyes. Same scowl. The cat was much more affection to Loki than either.

That night while them team was busy celebrating their victory over Amora, Loki had been returning from grocery shopping. He held the bag in one arm as he walked towards his door, fishing for his keys. He approached his doors, struggling for his keys. Finally he scoffed and went to set down the bag when he noticed a pair of metal knitting needs lying at his feet with a red bow tying them together. Loki slowly set the bag down staring at the needles. He lifted them timidly. Glancing don the hallway as though to find the one who left them. No one was around and the God looked back to the shiny new needles.

Loki smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all who celebrate. Thank you all for the wonderful comments!

The next day Loki was to go see the league of villains. Of course Fury and Hill were present to watch along with Couslon who was interested in seeing Loki's cat. Fury was still mumbling about it. The team watched as Loki left his apartment for Amora's. Rubbing his nose against kitty Fury's and cooing at him.

 _"No getting into trouble while I'm away, yes?"_ He asked the kitten, a mock serious look on his face. Kitty Fury merely purred, rubbing his face against Loki's. Loki let out another coo and stroked his fur.

"This is so weird." Barton murmured. Loki set the kitten down and told him to behave himself.

Loki vanished in a flash of light and moments later popped up in Amora's apartment while the woman was pouring herself a glass of wine. The Goddess shrieked and spilled the glass over. The wine spilled every where and Loki blinked.

 _"Loki! I hate when you do that!"Amora_ snapped as she attempted to sop up the wine with her arm. Loki smiled, batting his eyelashes and Amora glared.

_"Not going to work."_

Loki kept doing it. Amora continued to glare and Loki stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Amora's glare began to waver. Hill cooed and everyone turned to her, eyebrows raised. Hill shrugged.

"He has better puppy dog eyes than Thor." She mumbled and Thor glared affronted. On screen Amora slowly grinned.

 _"You're such a brat."_ She mumbled and Loki magicked up a towel handing it to her so she could clean. She wiped the counters quickly and set the glass back up. Loki took a seat.

 _"I hope you realize I had to leave Fury behind."_ He stated and Amora rolled her eyes.

 _"He'll live I'm sure."_ She replied.

 _"What if he misses me? Or gets hungry?"_ Loki counted. The Avengers sniggered.

"Crazy cat lady..."

 _"He'll be fine. Calm down."_ Amora cleaned up the wine and wiped her arm.

 _"Wade will be here in an hour. Emma is busy with Magneto's schemes and will be late... and Doom will be coming...alone."_ Her voice lowered and Loki cocked his head.

_"I don't like your tone."_

_"Tone? What tone? Am I using a tone?"_ Amora asked innocently.

_"Yes. I don't like it."_

Thor didn't particularly like Amora's tone either.

"Has she a wicked scheme planned?" He asked and Natasha shook her head.

"Not so much wicked as...hopeful." She murmured.

_"I wished to thank you."_

_"For what?"_ Amora asked, moving around the counter. Loki helped Amora pour the glasses and before he could reply the doorbell rang Amora swatted Loki's ass and told him to answer it. Loki rubbed his ass and threw a mock glare over his shoulder as he opened the door. Deadpool burst through the door, throwing his arms around Loki and cooing at him.

 _"Loki my buddy!"_ He shouted while Loki rolled his eyes. _"Speak Shakespeare to me!"_

 _"Greetings my darling."_ Loki drawled. Deadpool shivered.

_"Oooo the things you say!"_

Amora approached. She flicked him in the head.

_"You're over excited."_

_"I ran into Pete and Gwen on the way here. They're on a date!"_

Both Loki and Amora awwed at that. Amora murmuring that Peter's suit seemed to thin to be wandering New York at night. Tony and Steve shared glances. Spider-Man? The knew his identity?

 _"How is Gwen? She still planning to move to England?"_ Loki asked, Deadpool glanced to Amora who shrugged.

_"He ships those crazy kids."_

_"They are perfect and adorable and should marry and have babies!"_

_"Told you."_

_"She's still mulling over it. Peter's friend Harry came for a visit so Peter went off to see him."_ Deadpool shrugged. Loki shook his head.

_"I hope those two work out. Gwen is quite friendly. She actually bought me Fury a few toys." Loki sighed. "Such a nice girl."_

Bruce's mouth fell open and Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose. So Loki was friends with Spider-Man and his girlfriend? Not weird at all. Minutes later there was a curt knock on the door and when Amora opened it, Doom walked through. Not Doom as in death or something. The super villain Doom. Amora cast a quick glance at Loki who was happily showing Deadpool pictures of kitty Fury.

 _"Loki."_ Amora called. Neither looked up. Deadpool making baby noises at kitty Fury in a tuxedo.

 _"Loki, Doom's here."_ Amora called a bit louder, while Doom's chest puffed like a proud peacock. Tony narrowed his eyes at the screen.

**_Don't you fucking puff your chest at my villain...I mean...no I mean it. Fuck you Doom._ **

Loki barely glanced up, waving his hand dismissively. Amora scoffed. She glanced at Doom.

 _"I apologize Victor. He has a kitty that he loves to show off."_ The innuendo was not missed by the team who sniggered. Except Thor who thpught it was the cat. Victor caught on as well and chuckled looking at Loki approvingly.

_"Oh he does now?"_

Clint couched and Tony gripped his arm chair while Natasha stared at him. Amora smirked.

_"Yes. If you ask. I'm sure he'd show it to you. Maybe let you...touch."_

Clint leaned forward in his chest as he laughed. Hill and Fury shook their heads. Thor still thought it was the cat. Doom nodded.

_"What a delicious...offer."_

Tony wondered how much shit he would get in if he shot the screen.

The villains settled down for Chinese. All chatting as they ate and drank. Emma Frost showed up late with a Starbucks and sat beside Amora, giving a thinly veiled insult on her shoes while complimenting Loki's hair. Doom complained about The Fantastic Four. Deadpool dreamily talked about Peter and Gwen. Emma discussed the sexual tension between Magneto and Professor X, while Deadpool hung on her every word. Amora complained about SHIELD in general and how their holding cells were terribly drafty compared to other enemies. Eventually Loki discussed the Avengers themselves and fighting tactics. The team hung on every word.

 _"Doom does not see why you don't just kill them all. I can help you with that."_ Doom stated and Amora sighed while Loki stared.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Just take them all down. Thor would be difficult, but he can perhaps be killed. I can look into different techniques if you wish for him to suffer."  
_

Loki blinked. Thor looked crestfallen. Loki sipped his wine, eyes never leaving Doom.

 _"You do recall the booklets I have out, yes?"_ He questioned softly. Doom shrugged.

_"Doom found no reason to read it."_

_"Well, **Victor** ,"_ Doom's name was spoken with disdain. The Avengers leaned forward in their seats. _"You would see outlined in paragraph 3 section 5 that the Avengers and all closely affiliated allies are under my jurisdiction and it is I who chooses whether they live or die."_

The team shared glances. Booklets? Loki had written booklets?

Doom shoo his head and tried to speak but Loki cut him off while the other villains stared.

_"Further more, my not brother Thor is under a section of his own. Any threats or attacks aimed at him then I shall assume you wish to die and I shall oblige after I torture you. Let me make this clear Victor, and so that you understand I shall use similar language to your own... Loki states that if any harm is done upon his not brother, than Loki shall cut off your pathetic excuse for testicles, force you to eat them...then hang your tacky dressed still living body on the Statue of Mystery-"_

_"Liberty."_ Emma murmured.

 _"Liberty, while Loki hires a choir to sing all of Justin Bieber's latest hits. Afterwards I shall kill you...slowly...do you understand?"_ Loki finished taking a delicate sip from his red wine while everyone stared at him.

At Avengers tower, them team were shocked into silence. Had Loki really threatened Doom for them? That was...unexpected. Thor had to leave the room after Loki's confession and stood in the hall for a moment as he breathed. The team waited for him. When he finally came back he would not meet their gazes. Couslon did not imagine the Fantastic Four would take to kindly to their villain being treated like that. Fury could already imagine the phone call. You're villain is being mean to my villain. Well _your_ villain started it. Our villain is better than your villain. Fuck you, ours is better. Your villain can suck it...and then the Fantastic Four would die.

He did not need that headache.

The villain's conversation was quickly switched to fighting styles that Amora and Emma preferred. Loki did not put much in and continued to drink his wine while Doom attempted to stare him down. Somehow asses were brought into the conversation and the Avenger's asses were mentioned.

 _"The Captain has the best ass."_ Amora stated firmly while Emma frowned thoughtfully.

_"His ass is quite perky..."_

Sniggers.

 _..."Yet... the archer isn't bad. He has nice arms. Not as good as Thor's or Roger's...but still nice."_ Clint beamed earning an eye roll from Coulson.

 _"Hulk has great arms."_ Deadpool sighed dreamily. Emma stared at him.

The Avengers glanced at Bruce who laughed and shrugged.

_"Doom finds them all unworthy."_

_"No one cares Victor."_ Loki replied. Emma snickered then focused her gaze on Loki.

_"What about you?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Which Avenger do you find the most...pleasing?"_

Loki sipped his wine looking coy. Tony leaned forward in his seat, catching Coulson's and Romanoff's quick attention. Amora rose a brow with a little smile as she looked at Loki. Doom continued to glare. Loki tapped along finger on his chin as he thought.

_"I find myself preferring wit over brawn."_

_"You wanna nookie with Banner?"_ Deadpool commented and Loki scoffed. Banner groaned while Clint elbowed him. Loki set his glass down.

 _"Banner is a bit too...hairy for my tastes."_ He replied grinning. Doom pulled his armor back to check his chest. Bruce self consciously rubbed his own chest. Emma looked unimpressed.

_"Then who? Stark?"_

_"Wouldn't **you** like to know."_ Amora cut in. She did not miss the look that flashed through Loki's eyes. Neither had Fury or Natasha. When the get together ended, Loki bid farewell to the group gave Doom a piercing glare which was returned before vanishing.

* * *

Loki popped up in his apartment and Kitty Fury quickly trotted to Loki who scooped him up. He pet the kitten and smiled at him.

_"Hello darling." Loki cooed. "Did you miss me?"_

_"Meow-cough._ "

 _"I missed you too._ " Loki replied. He carried the cat to the couch and sat him down. _"It is past your bedtime. You are going to be a terror in the morning."_

_"Achoo."_

_"Bless you."_ Loki headed towards the kitchen and pulled a bag of cat treats off the shelf calling to Fury. Clint shook his head. Steve turned of the television. Coulson and Stark protested.

"He was talking to kitty Fury!" Coulson stated while Stark shook his head. Steve sighed. He shot a glare at Stark before he could speak. He set the remote down on the table.

"I think that's enough spying for today. No witchcraft or dead babies. Give the guy a little privacy." He stood, shooing everyone towards the door. Tony was hesitant, he wanted to stay! But he complied and followed everyone out the door, turning off the lights.

"Can you believe what he told Doom?"

"He never answered Frost's question."

"Do you think the Fantastic Four would be pissed?"

"They're just jealous that we have a better villain."

"Yeah fuck Doom." Tony muttered.

**_Fucking Doom, puffing his chest like he's great or something...hope he falls down a flight of stairs._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the reviews have only been fueling my desire to write! Thank you all so much!

The next few days were highly uneventful. Loki did not wander off much except to get his helmet waxed. It had been a couple weeks since his last attack against Midgard so the team was getting antsy in wait of Loki's inevitable attack.

Fury ordered the team to give him updates on Kitty Fury...because he's connected to a super villain no other underlining reasons why Nick Fury would be concerned about some damn cat!

Loki had begun knitting a new sweater yesterday and Tony was very concerned with his process. Had to keep an eye on him at his potentially deadly knitted sweaters.

Amora would sometimes show unannounced at eat all the food before leaving. Sometimes even Deadpool would wander in and coo over Kitty Fury, bringing him little gifts including a bag of snacks gifted from Gwen and Peter.

The relationship between those three still baffled the team. At one point Steve approached Peter about it and attempted to casually question him about Loki. Peter had answered in that normal relaxed not a care in the world tone of his that Loki knitted several of Gwen's sweaters.

Gwen liked sweaters.

A happy Gwen meant a happy Peter.

Loki had first met Gwen when he had gone out for coffee and had seen her trying to open the door while balancing three cups of coffee. Loki held the door for her, allowing her to pass and she had thanked him before her eyes had widened.

"You're Loki!"

"Indeed." Loki replied simply. Gwen had quickly schooled her expression feeling very rude for some reason.

"Sorry for the uhh...wow this is..." Gwen continued to struggle with her cups and so Loki took one from her. She thanked him again in surprise.

"You are Gwen Stacy...girlfriend to Peter Parker." Loki greeted with a nod. Gwen blinked in surprise.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?"

"SHEILD keeps a file on all the super powered people."

Gwen nearly dropped her coffee.

"You know about _**Peter**_!?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't...killed him yet?"

"Why would I do that? I know the true identities of all my foes and I have not attacked them because of it."

That was true. He attacked for other reasons. The two found themselves walking down the sidewalk and chatted, when Gwen reached her stop, Loki handed her her coffees and gave a bow.

"Have a lovely day Miss. Gwen." He stated and Gwen couldn't help but grin and nod.

"Thanks Loki. You too."

It was the beginning of a wonderful if not odd friendship. Filled with cat toys and coffee and a seriously confused Peter who eventually felt it was his sworn duty as an American to immerse Loki in all things New York. Pizza, hot dogs, an ill advised baseball game which ended with the opposing team suddenly wearing various Disney Princess dresses.

Wonderful indeed.

Yet...

The team were gone when Spider Man was forced into battle. They had no ways of communicating when it happened. They would be forced to check out the news and wait for updates.

Gwen Stacy fell while the Avengers were out of state. Gwen Stacy fell with only Peter to watch her go. Gwen fell and then she stopped. Be it Peter's web or not. Her fall ended when she landed on a fluffy over sized pillow. Gwen had no time to think, staring up at the look of pure relief on Peter's face as he came to her side.

"How?" He began looking around and both jumped at the watched a faint flash of gold streak by.

"Loki." Gwen murmured.

Loki was not one to let his sweater loving, gift giving coffee mates fall to their death.

Fuck you gravity.

You were made to be ruled.

* * *

Kitty Fury approached Loki as he slept, kneading his little paws on Loki's chest. The kitten purred, it's one bright golden eye focused on the God. He lightly batted his pawn against Loki's mouth and the God murmured, rolling over.

"I'm not free Doom. Can't touch this." He mumbled.

Kitty Fury mowed and rubbed his snaggle tooth against Loki's cheek. Loki groaned.

"You can't let mama sleep?"

"Cough."

"Valid argument. I've taught you well." Loki finally opened his eyes and pet Kitty Fury before rising from his bed. "Well let's get you some nourishment. You look famished!"

Later as Loki was washing his hands his walkie talkie began to buzz. Loki had refused to purchase a cellular phone. Walkie talkies were much more fun.

_**"Loki, it is Deadpool speaking...over."** _

Loki picked up the walkie talkie.

"This is Loki speaking. What's your issue? Over."

_**"I triple dog dare you to release all the Zoo animals from their prisons and let them wander free...except the mean ones that eat people. I don't want them to eat people...over."** _

_**"Captain America that. I will do so."** _

_**"Captain America?"** _

_**"Roger."** _

_**"Oh...well cool."** _

Loki did not turn down triple dog dares. He was a prince and had too much honor to do so. This thrice canine challenge would be honored! The next day he unlatched several locks and before the hour was out, elephants, zebras and several types of wildlife were running amok like a real life Jumanji. Eventually the Avengers were called in to take Loki in custody. Loki of course was never one to make such things easy and the team found themselves evading a hoard of angry meerkats. By the time all the animals had be herded back to the zoo, the city was quite literally covered in shit.

Tony had not signed up for this shit.

Literally.

Spying that night was done with grumbles and annoyance. The team mostly curious on what compelled Loki to free the animals. It did not take long to find out that it was some dare from Deadpool who now had to pay up. He paid in glitter, delivering several boxes to Loki's apartment. What Loki planned to do with the glitter was unknown by the Avengers and generally no one wished to.

 _"Just put the boxes in the closet, thank you."_ Loki hummed while Deadpool happily did as he was bid. Kitty Fury sat on the arm of the couch watching raptly as Deadpool set the boxes down.

_"No problem. I owe ya one for saving Gwen. Spidey's super grateful."_

_"No need. She is too fun to let die."_

_"What are you gonna do with all this?"_ Deadpool asked as he delivered the final box and closed the closet door. Loki who was sitting with Kitty Fury shrugged slightly, looking unconcerned.

_"I have yet to decide. Something fun of course."_

_"I'd hope so!"_ Deadpool turned to head out the door when Loki stopped him.

 _"I have something I wish you to deliver to Victor."_ He stated, rushing to his bedroom. Fury and Steve shared an uneasy glance. If those two were allied in someway it would prove problematic. Deadpool stood awkwardly in wait and glanced at Kitty Fury.

_"So...you been here long?"_

Silence.

_"Oh that's cool. Me too. I like your eye."_

Kitty Fury blinked.

Loki walked out of his room with a small white box in his hands. He approached Deadpool who cocked his head.

 _"Is this some sort of Assgardian mating ritual. You give him gifts after threatening to castrate him and force him to cannibalize himself to Justin Bieber?"_ He took the box from Loki who offered him a lopsided grin.

_"It is simply a token of my feelings towards his numerous...offers."_

_"What sort of offers?"_

_"Not something a prince should speak of plainly."_

_"Oh he wants to tickle your pickle."_ Deadpool stated blankly. Loki stared while the Avenger's mouths fell open. Thor looked offended at such words.

"Doom wishes to touch my brother's pickle!?"

"Deadpool means his dick." Clint supplied.

"His what?"

"Penis." Natasha stated firmly earning a snigger from Clint. Tony scowled in his seat.

So Loki wanted to romp in the sheets with Doom? Has he even seen Doom's face? Loki could do much better than some egomaniac rich boy in some metal suit...wait...

"THAT **KNAVE**!" Thor snarled, throwing his hammer aside and the team flinched as it went through three walls.

"Mr. Stark there appears to be a breac-"

"I know Jarvis."

_"My...what?"_

_"Your...you know. Getting down and dirty. Doing the do with Dr. Doom..."_

Loki waved his hand.

 _"No do's were done with Doom. Worry not. This however is a...special gift. I wish him to open it...and **savor**." _ Deadpool gasped.

"Naughty! But okay Lokinator. I got your back. You want some Doom lovin' I'll help ya!" He saluted once, pat Kitty Fury's head and rushed off while Loki merely smiled.

"Have the video feed follow Deadpool." Fury stated.

The video showed Deadpool attempting and failing to hail a taxi. Then he decided to run for it. But he got tired and sat on the curb and pouted.

"Fuck this. Wait until he gets to Doom. Then show us." Fury muttered.

An hour and a few beers later the video came back up showing Deadpool setting the box down. He rung the doorbell and with a giggle rushed off screen. After a moment the door open and a Doombot appeared picking up the box and bringing into the castle to where Doom sat on his throne. He took the box, waving the bot away and studied it. The golden bow was wrapped around it. Engraved on the top was...

_To My Darling Victor, Love always, Loki._

Victor chuckled.

 _"Finally come to your senses, Loki my sweet."_ Tony crossed his arms over his chest. Clint gagged. Doom unraveled the box in trepidation.

Was he expecting panties?

What if it was empty with some snarky ass message like. The emptiness represents my feelings towards you.

Doom pulled off the lid...

A burst of green glitter exploded from the box and Doom reeled back in shock as the sparkles encased him.  Tony burst into laughter, almost relieved that it wasn't panties. Thor smiled and shook his head.As the glitter and smoke began to clear he sat in silence, clutching the box in his fist. 

_"Very well."_ He muttered ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made it a Fix it for Gwen! Of course I couldn't let her die!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update!

The box of chocolates left on Loki's doorsteps left Loki uneasy. He edged around the box, eyes narrowed.

Was this Doom's revenge?

How bland. He lightly kicked the box watching as it rolled over and chocolates spilled out. Once he knew it would not explode he picked one up and studied it.

Ah.

Doom had laced it with some Midgardian drug. Loki sniffed and roolled his eyes. A roofie? Doom was attempting to roofie him? Laughing Loki scooped up the chocolates and tossed them in the trash as Kitty Fury meowed for food. Loki approached the cat with a shake of his head.

"How that droll man child has such a reputation as an elite super villain is beyond me."

Kitty Fury meowed again.

So obviously Doom failed but Loki still had to one up him, you know? Like a middle finger salute to his angry suitor.

So one day Doom sent out his bots to battle to Avengers only to realize to late that their faces had been magicked into suddenly appearing as asses. Not the animal ass but a human's ass. Doom Bots with ass faces. That left something for the Avengers to laugh about for several days.

Doom was humiliated.

He would of course retaliate.

* * *

Loki slowly dragged the string across the floor, watching with a little smile as Kitty Fury charged after it, his little fluffy tail erect with focus. He caught the string and latched on, biting at it. Loki laughed softly, gathering the kitten onto his lap and stroking his fur. The kitten let out a tiny meow of displeasure but settled against Loki's leg.

"You need some company." Loki murmured. "It's no fun being here by your lonesome while I'm out." Kitty Fury purred in agreement. Ten minutes later, Loki headed out the door. Kitty Fury did not notice him go, more content to lay on the couch and snooze.

Loki adored tea. He loved the faint aroma and the slight bitterness in each sip. He sat in the back corner of the little tea house, book in hand reading as he sipped. It was enjoyable to explore the city alone once and awhile. Amora and Deadpool were wonderful company, but sometimes he needed some time alone. He finished his tea and left the waitress a nice tip for her excellent service.

He next made his way to the food store, restocking what Amora tended to inhale whenever she visited.

Pig.

He spent way to much time browsing the alcohol, finally settling on a flavored vodka. Next on his list of things to do was to stop in and say a quick hello to Ms. Sanchez from down the street. The elder lady thought Loki was much to scrawny and would often bring him breads and soups. Loki of course returned the favor with walking her to the store and helping her around her little apartment.

"You need a girl, sweetie." She stated in her thick accent. "You too lonely."

"Thank you Ms. Sanchez." Loki would tell her with a little smile and she would bah and throw her hands in the air.

"Such a handsome boy...if I was forty years younger!"

Loki laughed and bid farewell as she wished him a goodnight. Loki made his way back to his apartment, fishing the keys from his pocket as he walked. He rounded the corner towards his door, moving the bad from one arm to another and looked up.

His door was open.

Loki frowned, setting the bag down and walking into his apartment. The living room was untouched. Nothing had been taken. His brows remained furrowed. Had he not closed the door when he left? Then it hit him.

Kitty Fury...

Mr. Stark..." Jarvis spoke up, earning a glance from the Avengers. Tony looked up from his pasta.

"Yeah?"

"Their seems to be a situation at Loki's apartment."

The team shared a look.

"Bring it on screen."

When the imagine came in the Avengers watched as Loki scrambled around his apartment calling for his cat. Tony frowned.

"What happened?"

"The door to Mr. Odinson's rooms were open and it appears the cat has gone missing."

"Loki left his door open?" Thor questioned in disbelief.

"No, he locked the door as he left."

"Then..."

"Earlier video feed shows Dr. Doom opening the door."

"Bring that up!" Tony snapped.

The team gave Tony uneasy glances at his tone. The video feed came up and it showed the door sliding open. Dr. Doom slowly walked into the living room. Kitty Fury looked up from where he slept and stared unimpressed. Dr. Doom did not touch or approach Kitty Fury, merely studied him for a moment before walking out the door, leaving it wide open. Not five minutes passed until Kitty Fury became curious about the open door and trotted off the couch, across the living room and out into the hall.

"Fucker." Tony muttered. Thor glanced at his companions.

"I feel as though I should do something. Look for the creature..." He stood. Clint and Natasha stared at him and Steve suddenly stood aw well.

"I'm not sure why...but I agree."

"We can contact Fury." Natasha spoke up while Clint blinked at her.

"What?"

"That's a great idea, Steve you have him on speed dial right?" Bruce asked, walking around the chair while Clint whipped his head around.

"Huh?"

"Yeah I'll call him right now!"

"I will start searching the streets!" Thor declared, busting through a wall, Tony did not even react giving orders to JARVIS to begin scanning the city. Steve walked from the room, phone against ear while Bruce and Natasha followed behind discussing where to begin a search. Clint sat very still.

"What the fuck."

_**SHIELD HEADQUARTERS** _

"I want all available agents looking. Fitz and Simmons you take west side. May take to the north. This is not a drill. What is it Coulson? Yeah I want you and Hill out there too!" Fury bellowed from his podium. Helicopters sounded as they took to the skies in search of the missing feline. Agents ran amok as Fury barked orders. He turned on his heel and quickly headed down the steps, Coulson on his heels.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where do you think? To find that cat!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you all so much!

Two weeks passed since Kitty Fury went missing. Two weeks of endless searching. Loki had not bothered attacking the Avengers during this time too focused on finding his beloved kitten. One morning the team awoke in complete darkness. The widows were covered in something and when they managed to all make their way outside they were shocked to find every inch of Avengers Tower was covered in missing posters. In fact all of the immediate area was covered in them. With a picture of Kitty Fury staring into the camera with his one eyed snaggle toothed hate and discontent as he wore a bow tie.

Fury continued to send out as many agents as he could spare. He always had someone on the search for the missing feline. Hill finally approached him to question him on his mad hunt for the cat, and of course Fury had several excuses already lined up. If Loki's cat died he would probably kill everyone...Doom could have no victory...it was good practice...the real reason remained unsaid. The Avengers were also on the search. Thor of course big on the whole thing in search of the missing one eyed kitten. That surprised no one. What did was Tony.

He wasted no expenses with having JARVIS scan the city. Steve of course was quick to help along with Bruce. Even Natasha began searching for the cat, using all her abilities having taken down one guy on the street to extract information from him.

"Where's kitty Fury!?"

"What, crazy _**bitch**_! Who!?"

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Still no Kitty Fury.

One night they had turned on the screen to see Loki swiftly making his way down the street in search of the cat. Deadpool at his heels. Deadpool whistle for the cat as Loki scanned down an alley.

_"Heyyy..."_

_"What?"_ Loki snapped heading across the street. Deadpool hurried after him.

_"I don't think he's out here."_

_"Shut up."_

Thor winced.

"I do not believe he will hold up much longer."

 _"No seriously Loki."_ Deadpool proclaimed, trudging beside Loki. _"He could be anywhere."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Another family could have taken him in."_

_"Doubtful."_

_"Or he could...already...be dead._

"Shit." Clint muttered. Loki stopped walking and slowly turned to face Deadpool. The Avengers prepared themselves to watch Deadpool die. Instead the unthinkable happened. His lower lip began to wobble.

"Fuck." Tony muttered.

Loki's eyes became glassy.

"Oh no." Steve breathed.

 _"Oh, no no no no...Loki I didn't mean it!"_ Deadpool wailed. _"Don't cry."_

Too late.

Loki vanished in a flash of light leaving Deadpool feeling like a major piece of shit.

"We need to find that cat."

* * *

"He's been in there all day." Amora stated to Deadpool from outside Loki's apartment.

"So?"

"Knitting."

"...Oh."

"He's up to three sweaters two scarves and two hats...he's now onto sweater vests."

"Fuck."

At that moment the door opened and Loki poked his head out.

"Ah you are here. Do come in." He stated. The two shared glances before shuffling into Loki's apartment. It was as bad as Amora said it was. Sweaters and scarves littered the floors. Loki beckoned them to sit and they did do nervously. They even accepted the tea he offered. Once they were situated Loki began to speak.

"It had come to my realization that normal means will not bring my beloved Furious Maximus back to me.

"Furiou-"

"Silence."

"Yes sir."

"And so I have decided that this city needs to be convinced to find him. I will be in need of your assistance."

Amora and Deadpool glanced at eachother.

"What did you have in mind?"

Loki smiled.

The Avengers continued their search. Eventually managing to split up to cover more ground. Kitty Fury remained missing. The team minus Barton and Steve sat at the kitchen counter watching as the captain cooked breakfast. The local news was ignored in the background. The blonde flipped a pancake oblivious to Natasha's eyes zoned in on his ass.

"I sill think Coulson has a thing for Cap." Tony declared from where he sat. Steve rolled his eyes.

"No he doesn't."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu huh." Steve shot back. They continued like this for several minutes even as Steve placed a pancake in front of the man and the man took a huge bite out of it.

"Yeah huh!"

The elevator opened and Clint struggled inside, balancing several coffees.

"NU HUH!" Steve screamed as he thanked Clint for the coffee.

Clint waved a hand in response as everyone took their cups. Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve.

"Is that Loki?" Bruce questioned and Tony looked up excitedly.

"Where!"

"The t.v."

All eyes moved to the screen and Bruce turned up the volume. Loki had overtaken the television station and was staring into the camera with a heated gaze. He sat on his sofa a cup of tea in hand.

"I have now turned to you New York to find my missing cohort. Should you be hiding him from me and keeping him from my grasp I shall disembowel you. Fury Maximus is to be returned to me within 48 Hours or I will systematically begin tearing apart your beloved city."

A hand, obviously Deadpool's came into screen with an upside down picture of Kitty Fury. Loki glared at Deadpool until the other fixed it with an apology. Loki turned back to the camera. "If my feline is not returned to me with the time frame stated earlier you will face my wrath."

"Mine too!" Deadpool piped up.

"Shut up Wade!" Amora snapped from behind the camera. Loki stared into the camera.

"48 hours. I am counting."

The screen went black.

"Find that cat now!" Steve bolted from the stove, Thor at his heels. Bruce stared sadly at his untouched pancakes.

"We could have had it all..."

* * *

**42 Hours Remaining...**

"Seriously I don't know why everyone's freaking out." Barton stated as he sipped his smoothie. Behind him SHIELD jets roared by in search of the missing cat. Fury shouting death threats from his podium. Natasha eyed him from where she sat.

"Did you not hear his earlier threat?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. The cat is priority now...even more so." She walked away before Clint could reply.

**35 Hours Remaining...**

_Steve imagined finding the poor little kitten stuck in a tree...with Bucky... and he would throw his friend over one shoulder, cuddle the kitten in another and find Loki as he raged through the city._

_"Halt Loki!"_

_"Is that my cat!?"_

_"Yes," He would hold out Kitty Fury as Bucky pouted. "Now please never attack the city again." He ordered sternly as he handed the cat to Loki._

_"I swear." Loki responded._

_"Good. Now come with Bucky and me. Let's get you both into comfortable clothes."_

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_The End._

**30 Hours Remaining...**

In another room Tony imagined himself finding the cat. He imagined flying it to Loki...

_"Bambi!" Tony shouts from inside his suit. Loki turns, horns glinting the city in shambles around him. His eyes widen at the sight of Kitty Fury nestled in Stark's huge muscular arms._

_"Tony!"_

_"I have found your feline!" Tony would shout. Loki's eyes would shine as he swooned._

_"Oh, Tony...you found him!" He cried running towards Tony as he saunters forward. Tony would catch Loki in one arm, holding the cat in another._

_"I would find anything for you baby!"_

_"Oh you're so dreamy!" Loki cooed, hand dramatically touching his forehead as he fainted in Tony's impressive arms._

_"Don't worry baby, Tony's got you."_

_"My hero..."_

_And then they would make out._

_And then sex._

_Lots of it._

_Naked._

"You coming ass face?" Clint called from the door. Tony blinked and glanced at Barton.

"Uhhh...yeah."

**23 Hours Remaining...**

Bruce and the Other Guy were napping.

They had very little worries.

Someone would find that cat. Hopefully the Captain because Bruce did not need to see Tony attempting to sex up Thor's darling little brother.

Ever.

So he slept. Let everyone else deal with this bag of cats.

**19 Hours Remaining...**

Coulson could not find his coffee. There was no coffee. Hill couldn't find it either. She was busy. Looking for a cat.

All Coulson wanted was his coffee.

And to touch the Captain's butt.

Life was full of disappointments.

**13 Hours Remaining...**

It was down to the wire...

No sing of his-Loki's cat.

Fury was not a happy camper.

No Sir.

It was as if the cat vanished. Or been taken in...no that poor cat was too ugly. A face only a mother could love. And said mother was now threatening all out war until the cat was returned...this was bullshit.

**7 Hours Left...**

_Thor sat on the curb staring glumly at the litter on the street. He had his own imagination with finding his brother's feline friend. He would carry the cat to his brother with his chest puffed out._

_"Brother!" He would cry out._

_"I'm not your brother!"_

_"How about now!?" Thor would life up the meowing kitten like in the Lion King. Loki's eyes would shine, wind blowing through his hair._

_"You found him!"_

_"Indeed."_

_"You're the best brother ever!" Loki would sob hugging him. Thor would hug his brother and the cat back._

_"I know."_

_His eyes would vaporize the leering Stark and he would pat Loki's back._

The end was neigh...

The end was neigh...

The end was...

**3 Hours Left...**

There was no damn way Loki was going to blow up the fucking city. Clint Barton knew this for a fact. He wouldn't blow it up because the cat would be killed. So as Clint finished off his third smoothie and watched everyone tear through the city he felt completely at ease. Even as the sky began to blacken. He sipped through the straw, sunglasses pulled down.

"Meow."

"Yeah I-CAT!" Clint yelped jumping and staring at Kitty Fury as he leapt from the trashcan.

"Meow."

"Yeah I got that...DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED YOUR MOTHER!"

"Meow."

"Why me?"

**2.5 Hours Left...**

"GUYS I FOUND HIM!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!"

I FOUND KITTY FURY!"

The team raced to Barton as he held out the peeved cat. He shoved him into Stark's arms. Not trusting Thor to not hug the cat to death.

"Where'd you find him?" Steve asked softly. He stroked Kitty Fury's chin. Natasha cooed.

"Trash can."

"I don't even want to know...Tony get the cat to Loki, now!"

Tony saluted.

"On i-"

The wall burst open and in walked...of course Dr. Doom.

"Avengers! Hand the feline to me!" He ordered holding out one hand.

"You're kidding right?" Clint asked.

"Doom does not kid. Doom shall return the missing feline to Loki's lovely hands and it turn gain his loyalty and devotion!" Doom declared.

"That was your plan all along. Release the cat and get into Loki's good graces."

"And pants." Clint piped up while Thor scowled at Doom. Doom chuckled.

"Foolish Avengers. Loki shall be mine! Once i place the cat into his hands he shall be mine!" Doom laughed loudly.

While he monologued Tony had already walked out the door with the kitten in hand. While Doom continued to boast about his prowess and genius Tony sauntered down the street. While Doom boasted about his ideals, Tony bought a bouquet of flowers. While Doom complained about The Fantastic Four, Tony strode up to Loki's apartment. While Doom insulted Barton on his foolishness, Tony wrung on the doorbell. Kitten in one hand, flowers in another. The door swung open and Loki's eyes widened at the sight of Kitty Fury sitting on the ground with a bouquet of flowers next to him. He swiftly knelt down and scooped the kitten into his arms, cooing and kissing his cheek. He glanced down the hall, brows furrowed that no one was there. He lifted the flowers, cradling the kitten in one arm.

"Where have you been young man?" He lightly scolded. He sniffed the flowers, his lips twitching happily. His kitten child was back. He had flowers...he didn't need to destroy the city... He glanced again down the hall calling out for someone to step forward. The hall remained silent. Loki carried Kitty Fury back into his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Down the hall and out of sight, Tony smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Bambi." He murmured, before his mask came back up and he headed for the door.

Doom was still monologuing when Tony got back to the tower.

"...and as I..."

Natasha yawned, grabbing Clint by his collar and leading him down the hall. Bruce had already left along with Thor who rolled his eyes as he left muttering about ego maniacs. Steve, bless him was attempting to stay awake and politely listen. Stark saved him by returning and telling Doom to fuck off.

It took Doom another hour to realize what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm getting deployed in about a week so I've been very busy preparing for it. I will hopefully have one more update before I go! Please enjoy!

Things were returning to normal now that Kitty Fury was returned to Loki's shoulder. He spent several days coddling the animal and checking him for wounds. Three days after the cat was returned to him, Doom appeared. The man seemed agitated at the sight of the cat and did not even accept the tea Loki offered. it was full of laxatives but still...rude.

Once Loki was sure Kitty Fury was safe and sound he began to role in villainy once more. He turned several monuments into provocative poses including turning the Statue of Liberty into the Statue of Putin in fishnets and stilettos.

Once he was sated he decided that a 'Girl's Night' was in order. Emma Frost was the only one who could drive and owned a Volkswagen Beetle in white of course with leather seats. Saturday evening she pulled up to Loki's apartment, Amora itching to get out. When the Avengers turned on the television they were surprised to see a woman rushing around Loki's apartment, getting dressed.

"Loki has a girlfriend?" Bruce questioned and Tony quickly shook his head.

"No of course not!" He stated firmly while Natasha snorted. Thor did not speak and merely smiled at the words. They glanced back to the screen to watch the woman pull her dark hair into a ponytail. The woman was tall and had a regal air about her. Her movements were fluid and graceful. Her skin was pale and her eyes a startling and familiar shade of green. Tony stared bitterly at the beautiful woman. There was a sharp knock on the door and the woman rolled her eyes. Before she could speak it burst open and Amora strutted through the door.

 _"Why bother knocking Amora?"_ The woman asked. Amora offered her an appreciative smile.

 _"You know I simply enjoy making an entrance. Are you ready?"_ The woman nodded, finishing putting her heels on. As the Avengers, minus Thor watched the mysterious lady in confusion as she followed Amora outside to where Emma Frost sat behind the wheel of her car. Emma glanced out the window and slowly smiled.

 _"Loki, darling you look lovely."_ She stated and the woman...Loki smiled back.

 _"Thank you."_ She responded, head tilting.

"Wait...what?" Steve stated in shocked while everyone stared at the screen. Natasha and Clint shared glances.

"That's Loki!?"

"My brother has a female form as well as a male." Thor explained with a shrug.

"Holy shit!"

"She's hot!"

" _ **Clint**_!"

"What? Look at her!" Clint defended himself. Tony scowled at Clint before looking back to the screen to watch Loki and Amora pile into the car. Amora took the passenger seat while Loki lounged in the back. They waited for Emma to start driving but the woman leaned in her seat and closed her eyes. Amora blinked.

_"Are we going."_

_"Yes."_

_"...When?"_

_"When?"_

_"Deadpool's coming."_

_"Wait...why?"_

_"Because I want to party with my ladies okay!"_ Deadpool shouted as he appeared from the sidewalk. Amora rolled her eyes while Loki scooted over as Deadpool gave her a once over. _"You look nice Loki. I love what you've done with your...hair."_

 _"Thank you dear. Now I must ask...why are you really here?"_ Deadpool laughed.

_"I told you. I wanna hang with my homies. My bros...my posse...my-"_

_"Peter and Gwen caught you spying again didn't they."_ Emma stated, it was not a question.

 _"Yes, yes they did."_ Deadpool responded. Amora sniggered while Loki rolled her eyes.

 _"Perhaps you should leave them to their own devices?"_ She suggested and Wade shook his head.

 _"No can do. Anyway...why are you a woman?"_ Deadpool asked, watching as Loki began applying his makeup.

 _"It is ladies night at the bar we are going to."_ Loki responded, as he put on his mascara. Deadpool nodded. Emma pulled away from the curb and into the street. Deadpool leaned into his seat.

Emma turned on the radio and shifted through the stations. Taylor Swift's voice blared through the car and Emma and Amora squealed happily while Loki sighed. Deadpool squirmed in his seat.

_"Still seems a bit early to go clubbing."_

_"Oh it is. We still have an hour."_ Amora stated from the front seat.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"That new club near the Starbucks I go to."_ Emma replied turning a corner. Loki rolled her eyes and smirked at Amora who glanced at her over her shoulder.

Tony's eyes lit up. He knew that club. He had driven past it plenty of times. He could...yes. He would find an excuse to leave. Wander off down to the club and find Loki. Then he could flirt with him! He just needed to leave... Bruce beat him to it. Standing and saying he was tired and wishing everyone a good night. Steve soon followed while Clint found himself interested in the music choice Emma chose.

Taylor Swift?

 _"We're going to get your uptight ass laid tonight."_ Amora stated firmly, glancing at Loki who sighed. Tony fidgeted in his seat suddenly feeling like Katniss Fucking Everdeen.

_I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!_

Thor looked deeply disturbed by Amora's words and was the next to leave with Clint in tow sniggering and humming 'Shake It Off' as he followed the god out of the room. Natasha shot Tony a look, eyebrows raised before shaking her head.

"I guess I'm out too. Goodnight Stark. Sleep _tight_." She stood and sauntered out of the room while Tony fought off a leer.

* * *

Emma and Amora had dispersed as soon as they all entered the club. Emma to get a free drink from one of the men and Amora approaching a petite Asian woman with a saucy grin. Wade had lingered at Loki's side unsure on if he could mingle or if he should do the gentlemanly thing and watch over Loki as she wandered to the bar. The Goddess shoed him off and told him to enjoy himself. Wade quickly went to do as he was told. Loki adjusted the strap on her dress and approached the bartender. A man sitting nearby stared after her. He had bright blue eyes and a clear under bite. Across the bar, Emma sipped at her Mimosa looking pleased with herself. Amora and the woman she had approached were dancing closely while Wade stared with wide eyes.

The man with the under bite had yet to leave Loki's side. He was persistent on flirting with her even as she ignored him.

"So, you like sports?" The man with the under bite and beer breath asked.

"No." Loki replied without looking at him, as she drank from her glass.

"Cool, cool...me too..."

Loki finished her drink and turned back to the bar tender who was pouring a vodka for a woman. The under bite man watched Loki with hazy eyes, his gaze lowering to get a better view of her. Loki ordered her second drink of the evening and had just sat down when she spotted him.

Tony Stark.

Standing near the edge of the dancing crowd, staring at her with a grin and a glint in his eyes. Slowly Loki smiled, tilting her head back and taking a long swig of her drink, never breaking eye contact with the mortal. Tony swaggered forward, walking through the crowd with ease. He approached Loki, still grinning.

"Evening." He greeted, his voice low. Loki nodded at him.

"Indeed...It's quite lovely out." Loki murmured.

"Lovely in here too." Tony replied with a wink as he ordered himself a drink. Loki's lips curved into a grin. Tony took the vacant seat on Loki's other side, as under bite attempted to speak up.

"I think it's lovely in here too!"

Both Loki and Tony ignored him. Tony held out his hand to Loki.

"Tony Stark, you might have heard of me."

Loki took his hand.

"Lola Walker and I'm afraid I haven't." She replied easily. Tony chuckled.

Under bite laughed too.

Loudly.

Tony took Loki's hand and kissed the back of it, never breaking eye contact.

"Dance with me?"

"Absolutely."

Under bite attempted to speak up but was paid no mind as Tony Stark led the Goddess towards the crowd of people. Loki's hand was cool in his own grip and twice he turned to assure himself that she...he was there. Loki offered him a coy smile.

"See something you like?"

"Absolutely."

When their bodies were pressed together it was like matching puzzle pieces. Her smile was lethal and the only thing that could make it better was if she instead was in her male form. Yet this piece of art was just as perfect, just as lovely and just as much his.

* * *

"So...busy night?" Clint Barton asked as Tony finally stumbled out of his room at the crack of noon. The archer was seated at the kitchen counter, bags under his eyes and a glass of water in his hand. Tony blinked slowly.

"What...what happened?" He asked, voice parched. He had woken up alone in his room with no Loki. Had he brought her to the tower? Had they even made it out the bar? Clint stood, stretching with a low groan.

"You, Thor and I drank your bar clean. You puked over everything and passed out on the couch. Thor dragged you to your room."

"You mean...I never went out?" Tony murmured, those bright green eyes flashing before his eyes.

"Out? No. We finished watching Loki with boobs go off with her cronies to that crappy bar and decided to get some drinks ourselves." Clint laughed.

"How much did we watch?" Tony asked, feigning disinterest. Clint pursed his lips in thought.

"We watched some guy hit on Loki. Thor was annoyed...come to think of it so were you. Kept commenting on his under bite. Finally we decided we didn't want to see anymore and turned it off."

So that was it.

Tony hadn't whisked Loki away from under bite. He had not danced with her. He slowly took the seat across from Barton, slumping down feeling miserable.

"Hangover from Hell?" Clint asked, pushing an apple towards Tony who slowly took it, those green eyes still alive and bright in his mind.

"Yeah...from Hell."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the tardy update!...and the shortness of it....this month will be very slow! I have a question! Okay here it is, I was reading this Avenger fanfiction and I had really liked it but forgot to favorite it or even remember the the title but I do remember that there was a scene where Clint threw Loki into the ocean from the helicarrier or some sort of plane and I know that is not much to go by but if that sounds familiar at all please let me know!

Kitty Fury padded lightly across the floor of the apartment, his orange feet barely making a noise as he shuffled into his mother's bedroom. The empty bed sat before him and he scrunched up his butt as he pounced, landing on the blankets and making his way towards the pillow. He plopped down on the fluffy pillow and closed his eyes, his tail curling happily around him. Kitty Fury purred softly, content on his pillow.

Outside the room, in the kitchen Loki watched as the water began to boil on the pot. He poured the pasta into the pot and glanced out the window at the darkening sky. He set the spoon down and leaned against the counter enjoying the quiet. He walked across the room and fiddled with the window, pushing it open and allowing the cool breeze to lightly nip at his face. When the knock came to his door, Loki tensed and closed his eyes counting to ten.

He really needed a break. Was that really so much to ask for? Really!? With this on his mind he turned away from the window and opened the door. No one stood on the other side but on the floor sat a small toy mouse. Loki's brow arched and he hesitantly took the cat toy into his hand and studied it. It was a regular looking toy. A neon orange and blue color with over sized ears. He squeezed it lightly and it squeaked, alerting Kitty Fury to it's existence. The cat charged from Loki's room, eye wide as he approached Loki who glanced towards him and slowly smiled.

"Seems like you have an admirer." Loki hummed, handing the mouse to Kitty Fury who swatted it happily. Shaking his head with a little smile, Loki closed the door and returned to the stove. Probably Gwen again. What a nice girl.

Across the city, Tony Stark sat in his lab, fiddling with machinery as ACDC blared over the radio. He hummed to the tone, dark eyes focused on his project.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah Jarv!?" Tony called, without looking away from his work.

"Mr. Laufeyson has received the gift." Jarvis stated and Tony tore his gaze away from the machine with a grin.

"Really? Did he like it?"

"Indeed. The feline is now playing with it as we speak." Jarvis replied. Tony nodded, still grinning as he thanked Jarvis and returned to his work.

That night the team settled down for more surveillance/spying. It was quiet once again. Loki spending his time reading or playing with Kitty Fury. The cat charging after Loki and the toy rolling across the floor. Loki scooped him up and placed a kiss again the cat's temple as he meowed softly. Tony's eyes never left Loki's face.

* * *

"I think it might be from Doom." Amora stated three days later as she and Loki traveled through Central Park, arms linked each holding a coffee. Even with the sky overcast in clouds, people still made their way through the park. Loki took a sip of his coffee, the peppermint mocha flavor sweet and fresh.

'Why do you say that?" He asked. Amora frowned lightly, looking ahead as she spoke.

"Gwen would never just leave a present and just leave. She adores being able to visit." Amora pointed out and Loki slowly nodded in agreement, sipping at his coffee.

"You think Doom would be brazen enough to approach my home?"

"I think he believes it is his right."

"How droll." Loki sighed and brushed his hair from his cheek. They came to the edge of the park and Amora tossed her finished coffee into the nearby trash as they headed down the street. They crossed the street and went their separate ways promising to get together in a few days. When Amora was out of sight Loki began to trek back to his apartment. The clouds overhead blocked out the sun leaving the air crisp. Loki enjoyed the cool air against his face and when the rain came he stopped walking to enjoy the sensation. All around him people bustled around to get out of the rain while Loki admired the feeling. Perhaps it was the sensation. Perhaps it gave him memories of a different time, either way he had no plans on moving.

When someone bumped into him, he opened his eyes and turned startled to meet the eyes of Tony Stark. They stared at each other for a moment, obviously shocked but Stark quickly regained his composure and offered Loki a devilish grin.

"Well look who it is. My favorite super villain." He greeted, his cheeks and nose red from the cold. Loki smiled coyly, tilting his head back to look towards the sky and closed his eyes.

"Stark." He greeted. "Lovely to see you." He heard Tony snort.

"Enjoying the weather?" The mortal asked and Loki smiled into the crisp air.

"Indeed. Are you not?" He questioned without looking at the man, the drops striking his closed eyelids. Tony stared at him, his heart hammering in his chest. What should he say...dammit Stark, think!

"I...I prefer the scorching heat. You know...dry...warm...not wet" Tony replied flicking rain from his face.

"How dull Stark. The rain is so much more...wild." Loki lowered his face to study Stark. A drop of water trailed down his nose and lip. Without thinking, Tony reached forward and touched the drop of water.

"It suits you." He murmured softly, eyes focused on Loki's lips. Loki's lips curled into a smile.

"You're staring Stark." He stated, voice lowering.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." Loki whispered. Tony blinked and pulled his hand back from Loki's face. He met Loki's gaze and after a moment managed to offer him a grin.

"See you around, Bambi?" He questioned, lips twitching. Loki smiled back, eyes hooded.

"It sounds like you wish to see me."

"Sounds like it." Tony murmured back. Loki leaned towards Stark, his lips brushing the mortal's ear as he whispered.

"Tell me _Anthony_...how would you have me?" His voice came out soft and sultry and Tony's eyes widened at the words but before he could manage a response Loki vanished in a flash of gold light, leaving Tony alone on the street.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of suicide in this chapter. This is not a happy one.

Thor's friends had taken to visiting.

Thor's loud, obnoxious abrasive friends were big on visiting. Well...Hogun wasn't loud. But he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine either. They had visited a couple times before and the team liked them well enough...until they talked too much. Volstagg was constantly hungry and found Midgardian food to be interesting. Steve made sure to buy extra food for the week he was over. He was a friendly man. His voice carried as far as Thor's and he got along great with the captain. Then there was Hogun. He was a quiet fellow. Polite enough but not quick to smile Clint didn't trust a guy that didn't crack a grin once in a while. Sif was cordial...she spoke well with Natasha but held this snotty holier than thou attitude about many things. Especially Thor's girlfriend. And Fandral...like the Asgardian Tony Stark. Womanizing, suave and well spoken. There was something about him that Stark did not like but he could not put his finger on it...

They lounged around the tower, ready to help the Avenger's if them need arose but today it was quiet. They would be returning to Asgard for the month before revisiting Thor. Thor was gladdened to have his friends by his side. He and Volstagg had gone to visit the street vendors for lunch along with Clint and Steve. Fandral had wandered off again as he was prone to do when there was attractive women everywhere. Sif and Natasha were sparring in the lower levels of the tower.

Tony was still mulling over Loki's parting words to him.

Could it mean something?

While he was mulling over the possibilities he decided to check in on Loki. He turned on the screen settled back and watched as the camera began to focus. Loki was in his apartment, cleaning the windows. Tony should sent him a sexy maid costume...

He wondered if the walls were thin...

When a knock came to the door several minutes later, Tony didn't think much if it. Loki answered the door and who would you expect...Fandral the Dashing came through the threshold. Tony slowly straightened out, his hand hovering close to his mouth as he stared at the screen.

"What the hell is Fabio doing there?" He muttered.

Loki was smiling. His eyes bright. Loki ushered Fandral in, closing the door behind him. When the God spoke it was with a voice Tony did not recognize with Loki. Fandral sat on the couch, Kitty Fury padding over. the other god smiled at the sight of the cat, not even a bit put off by his appearance. He scratched under Kitty Fury's chin as Loki poured a cup of coffee for him.

 _"It's good to see you again, Loki."_ Fandral stated and Loki turned to the blonde, his lips curled into a smile.

 _"It's nice to see you as well."_ He replied. Fandral's grin was lazy. Like Tony's when he met a new woman. The smile of a confident womanizer. Tony hated that smile. Loki handed Fandral his coffee and when the other god reached for it, his finger's lingered over Loki's skin.

Fandral softly thanked Loki and Loki's lips curled into a smile.

"It doesn't mean anything..." Tony muttered to himself soothingly. "They're just friends..."

The two sat quietly chatting for several minutes. Fandral on the couch, Loki perched in the chair, legs tucked under him.

They spoke of Asgard and their youth. Tony felt like he was intruding. Yet he did nothing. Continuing to watch as the two spoke. He leaned into his chair, still frowning thoughtfully. When Loki went to the sink to wash the dishes, Fandral followed him. He approached Loki at the sink, pressing his front into Loki's back. Loki stood very still, eyes hooded. Tony's fingers tightened into a fist. He watched as Loki leaned against the taller God.

 _"You're so tense Loki."_ Fandral breathed, his lips brushing Loki's ear. Loki turned off the sink, his lips curling into a smile.

 _"Am I?"_ He questioned, voice low. His voice taking on a tone Tony had only fantasized about.

Loki turned, his back pressed against the counter as he stared at Fandral through dark lashes.

Did Thor know about this?

How long had this been going on?

The two kissed suddenly, Loki's hands moving to grip Fandral's hair. Tony's throat tightened. He watched as the two broke apart and Loki took a hold of Fandral's collar. With a saucy smirk the God walked backwards towards his room, leading Fandral with him. Tony turned off the screen just as Fandral kicked the bedroom door closed.

He and Loki were not together. Tony knew this.

Loki did not owe him anything. Tony knew this too.

Then why did he feel so betrayed?

* * *

The team hadn't watched Loki in nearly two weeks. They had only asked JARVIS to alert them if anything interesting was going on and for nearly two weeks JARVIS had been silent. Even at offers, Toy was always quick to refuse. Looking pissed. He did not want to watch Loki. Which was a surprise seeing how he seemed to be crushing harder than a middle school girl. Finally on a Friday night as them team was settling in JARVIS finally spoke up.

"Dr. Doom is currently en route to Loki's abode. Shall I bring up the screen?" JARVIS questioned and Tony glanced up from his food to nod. He did not look excited. He was still pissed.

"Yeah bring it up." Stark reluctantly stated and took a seat near Steve as the screen came to life showing Dr. Doom flying at break neck speed to Loki's apartment. Thor who had been in the kitchen approached the screen crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. Doom came closer to the building and it did not take long for the team to realize that he was not going to knock. He burst through the window to Loki's apartment, sending glass shards spraying across the living room. Loki was briefly seen phasing out of the scene to avoid the spray of glass as Kitty Fury fled to safety.

Loki phased back standing very still and staring at Doom as he waited for the larger man to speak...or do something. Tony curiously watched the scene, waiting for someone to act. Doom regarded Loki in silence for a long moment before tossing something towards him. Loki caught the object without breaking eye contact with two continued staring each other down before Loki quickly glanced at the object in his fist.

 _"You would do well to explain this."_ Doom stated calmly, while Loki merely smiled and laughed softly. The noise making Tony's jeans tighten. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. In Loki's hand was a round golden metal object. At the noise Thor made the team glanced at him. The God of Thunder looked sheepish at the sudden attention.

"It is an explosive. Loki must have been planning something on Doom's lab." He explained and Clint rose an eyebrow.

"Aren't they allies?"

"That doesn't mean anything." Bruce stated.

"Yeah. I'm always fucking with Captain Prissy Pants over here." Tony pointed out earning a scowl from the Captain. Natasha waved her hand at them in annoyance, her gaze fixed on the screen. On screen Loki regarded Doom in amusement.

 _"You honestly didn't believe I would allow you to walk away unscathed after what you did to my cat."_ He stated. If Doom was surprised that Loki knew it was him, he did not show it. Instead he laughed softly.

 _"You just think of yourself as very clever."_ He noted and Loki's eyes shifted into the distance for a moment as though thinking it over.

 _"Oh I don't think that I am clever. I know it."_ He replied cheekily. Tony smiled, crossing his ankles and relaxing into the couch. Thor was smiling slightly from where he stood. Doom seemed to find Loki's response just as amusing. If his mask had been off, he would sure to be smiling.

_"You are like a child. You always believe you will come out on top."_

_"I just did...or did you miss the part where I rejected your...offer. I did leave you a note."_

God he sounded like Stark...

_"Ahh yes...your note. Doom finds the rejection quite interesting..."_

_"And pray tell Victor...why is that?"_ Loki asked, sitting on the counter and crossing his legs prissily.

_"Well Doom is convinced that your rejection is to compensate for your father rejecting you."_

Silence fell over Avenger's tower and Thor's hands formed tight fists while Natasha and Bruce shared quick shocked glances.

Loki snorted, eyebrow raised as if finding Doom nothing but a child.

 _"Which father?"_ He shot back, voice light. Doom regarded Loki closely realizing that his words had not had their desired effect. The God seemed amused by the man's antics. _"Victor you surprise me. You break into my abode and throw these useless words at me hoping that it will upset me. I have long since come to terms with Odin and Laufey. They as well as you are nothing to me."_

Doom was not one to back down. Loki...if his explosive had succeeded would have destroyed years of Doom's work. And over what? A cat? Doom would not let this slide.

_"Nothing you say?"_

_"Hard of hearing Victor? Nothing. Now Go away. I'm finished with you."_ Loki repeated casually waving a hand. Kitty Fury peered around the corner, watching Loki with rapt attention. Tony scoffed, ready to to turn off the television and save Doom the humiliation of a live viewing of Loki verbally castrating him.

 _"You have never been very good at succeeding Loki."_ Doom noted and Loki let out a bark of laughter.

_"Oh pray tell Victor. All your attempts with me have been for naught. Yet I am unsuccessful? What a joke."_

_"You have never been able to finish what you start."_

_"Oh please...not this again."_ Loki began to walk away but Doom was not finished.

 _"You failed to take this world...failed to kill Thor."_ He followed Loki, stepping over the glass.

_"And there are reasons behind all those darling...now if you-"_

_"Like your suicide attempt."_

In Avenger's tower the team shared quick looks. When had Loki attempted suicide? They glanced towards Thor to see his reaction but he had turned away, his face set in a grim line.

"Thor?" Steve began, voice concerned but the God shook his head.

Loki had gone still, his eyes wide. How did Doom know of Loki's suicide? He had never mentioned it! He could never have known. Knowing that he had struck a nerve, Doom sauntered forward. He stood behind Loki, his mask brushing against Loki's cheek.

_"Thor cannot keep secrets to save his life. He was...joking about your rather...pathetic attempt."_

_"Lies."_ Loki hissed. He had spoken of this to no one!

 _"Wouldn't you know,"_ Doom scoffed. _"He made quite a show for his Avengers and those loud Asgardian warrior friends of his. Reenacting how you looked when Odin rejected you for the last time. How you cried like an infant...how you just...let go."_

Loki shook his head, refusing to believe Thor would speak of him in such a way. In the tower, Thor threw his glass, shattering it against the wall. No one reprimanded him this time. Their eyes all glued on the screen.

_"They all laughed Loki. They thought it was...hilarious. The female Asgardian commented that it was about time and the blonde one...Fandral... oh he laughed and laughed... the Avenger's even made bets on how many attempts you've made since the first. Barton bet three...Stark bet you were desperate for it."_

Doom's hand rose to stroke a stand of hair from Loki's face and the God flinched.

_"How many attempts Loki? Who was right?"_

Bruce suddenly stood, closing his eyes while the team stared warily.

"I'm fine... just give me a second." He grit out. Thor's gaze never left the screen. He needed to be there. He needed to be there! But his feet were rooted to the spot. Unable to move, only able to stare in horror.

 _"You could have done it Loki...for Odin...for Asgard...for everyone,"_ Doom's voice had taken a mocking edge and Thor realized with horror that it was a play on Loki's last words. _"Isn't that what you bawled to your father? How you could have done it? And what did he say Loki... what were his parting words as your father?"_ Doom cooed. He was standing too close to Loki who stood rigid. Tony cursed, eyes fixed on Loki. This wasn't right...this wasn't...

Loki murmured something too quietly for the video to catch.

 _"What was that darling?"_ Doom mocked. _"I didn't quite catch that last part."_

 _"No, Loki."_ The God managed. He croaked hoarsely. All of his bravado gone.

 _"Ahh yes... that's it..."_ He pat Loki's cheek before heading towards the door of the destroyed apartment. _"A nice chat Loki. Doom hopes to have many more in the future."_ He strode out of the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. Loki stood still as stone among the rubble. Unable to watch anymore, Steve turned off the television. The team was left in just as heavy silence as Loki. When the team turned to glance towards Thor he was gone. Having fled to his room. Tony was quick to follow. The team dispersed in silence.

No one slept well that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I want to apologize for my tardiness. It's no excuse but I was pulled into an old fandom while fixing up some of my earlier work. I'm sorry! I'll try to get back into the swing of things soon!

Over a week passed since Doom's confrontation with Loki.

Life went on as usual. Doom and Amora would attack the city and the Avengers would retaliate.

Loki never made an appearance.

This left a bitter taste in Tony's mouth. Who was he suppose to banter with now? Amora barely noticed him and Tony could hardly even look at Doom without wanting to bash his skull in. It seemed that Amora too had become suspicious. She could tell just by looking at the God that something was bothering him. Not to mention how Doom seemed oddly smug that last few days.

Well Amora would just have to fix that now wouldn't she?

Loki had been oddly detached for the last few days. Not that he was normally a bucket of sunshine or anything, but Amora could tell something was...off. Usually Loki was more involved in their conversations when she complained to him but for the past few days he had been detached. He told her nothing and she did not pry. Instead she acted like nothing had changed. She came to his apartment, pet Kitty Fury and talked to him as usual. When this did nothing to bring him out of his funk she decided to take drastic measures. Loki needed a distraction. He needed something to occupy himself with that was not involved with his usual activities. On Asgard, Amora would have dragged him off to the ocean with her.

So she did what any friend would do when one of their own was moping. She dragged him off to go shopping. So when the Avenger's braved another night of Loki watching they were surprised to see him in a Bath and Beauty Shop watching as Amora spoke to a sale's clerk. He glanced around, face blank as he took in the group of giggling teenage girls who stood huddled together watching him. When they noticed, one girl's faced turned bright red and they quickly made their way out of the store, casting appreciative looks towards the God. Loki shook his head in annoyance when his eyes caught sight of a purple bottle on the display counter. The God glanced at Amora to see her still talking. He reached for the bottle and popped it open, lightly sniffing it. His eyes widened at the floral sent and Thor's lips twitched into a smile. Loki began to sniff at the other lotions, eyes widening as he found a shimmering glitter body lotion. He squirted some of the Cotton Candy lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together. Sparkles littered his hand and Loki smiled in pleasure.

 _"Amora!"_ He stated excitedly, looking at his sparkly skin. _"Amora look!"_ Amora glanced away from the clerk and towards Loki, smiling at him.

 _"There you are,"_ She mused excusing herself to approach her friend. _"It's glitter lotion. Midgardian women find it quite charming"_ She pointed out as the God twirled his wrist around in wonder. This had Tony smiling, watching the God who looked like a little kid in a candy shop. It was the most reaction they had seen out of the God since Doom's 'visit'. Loki sniffed another bottle, his lips curving into another smile.

 _"It's like sunlight on water."_ He mused. Amora smiled knowingly and wandered off. Loki closed the cap of the bottle and moved onto the next. The God was quick to buy the sparkling lotion, looking almost his usual gleeful self. They wandered out of the store and vanished into a wisp of light. Bruce turned off the television and looked to Thor.

"I think he'll be alright." He stated softly and the blonde nodded thoughtfully.

"He was never one to enjoy being pushed into speaking. He much preferred doing things his own way in his own time. Luckily, Amora understands this." His expression was strained and Tony wondered how much it must upset him to know that he can not understand Loki like Amora did. Perhaps it was their shared abilities and interests. Thor and Loki were opposites in so many aspects. It only made sense that they would have trouble reaching each other.

It wasn't the glitter lotion that was slowly helping Loki come back to his usual self. It was the silent message from Amora that life went on and so could he. It helped. Even if for just a little while.

* * *

Kitty Fury darted and rubbed against Loki's legs as the God entered his apartment. He set down his bags and knelt on the floor so the cat could crawl up and nuzzle his face against Loki's.

"Hello darling." Loki cooed. He scooped the meowing feline up and carried him across the room. "You must be famished!" Kitty Fury purred in response and Loki set him down so he could feed him. Kitty Fury padded after the God, tail flicking and his one eye bright. Loki rummaged through the kitchen and poured Kitty Fury's food into a dish. He set the dish down and Kitty Fury darted over to it, hungrily chowing down.

"Have some pride, love." Loki drawled. "No noble feline should just stuff their face. It's _unrefined_." Kitty Fury did not spare Loki a glance and the God sighed. He sat down beside the cat and stroked his back as he ate. The cat's fur was soft and shiny. He was much healthier than he had been when Loki had first found him.

"Doom was right you know. About the suicide. I'm still not sure how he found out. No doubt Amora is trying to get information but she's so nosy. I suppose i should retaliate against Victor...but he's so _droll_ , what would the point be?" Loki stated with a roll of his eyes. Doom was so annoying.

Kitty Fury scarfed down his food and Loki hummed, his fingers tapping on the floor of the kitchen as he watched the cat.

"You're a very good listener."

Kitty Fury sneezed.

"Bless you."

* * *

"Tony...what are you doing?" Bruce Banner's voice called out through the lab. He saw Tony looming over disk work table, eyes bright and hair wild. He was in one of his moods again.

"Oh, hey Bruce..." Tony glanced over his shoulder and waved at the man who continued to stare at him.

"Are those glitter bombs?" Bruce blinked and Tony glanced at the boxes in front of him as if just noticing.

"Uh huh."

"For...Doom?" Bruce guessed and watched the toothy grin that spread across Tony's face at the mention of the man.

"Yeah." Tony replied as if it were obvious. Bruce sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You know if you really want to get his attention you can just ask him out."

"Doom!?" Tony made a face. "Eww why would I do that?" He shoved a glitter bomb into the box.

"I mean Loki. You're doing this to impress him." Bruce replied and Tony blew a raspberry.

"Impress **Loki**? _Tch_. Yeah right. Like I actually need to do that." Tony turned and swiftly placed the glitter bombs in the box. "You're hilarious Brucie. You should do standu-shit!" Tony's elbow knocked over a large folder onto the floor and out spilled different papers. Bruce took a step back as they scattered across the floor and tilted his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They were all pictures.

Of Loki.

Pictures of the surveillance footage with the God in grainy detail. More enhanced pictures of Loki during battle. Some street photos and even one of Loki walking Kitty Fury. Bruce blinked and looked towards Tony who threw up his hands in alarm.

"These aren't mine!" Tony quickly stated, kneeling and quickly gathering them up. "I'm holding them for a friend! Thor want-dammit!" More spilled out and Bruce slowly shook his head.

"Wow."

"Fuck off Bruce."

* * *

"Delivery for Victor Von Doom." A loud voice rang through the lavish parlor as a young man escorted by two Doom Bots entered the mansion, staring with wide eyed wonder at the beautiful interior. Upstairs, Victor stood polishing his mask and buffing out any marks. He quickly replaced the mask.

"Ahhhh Doom's Begonias have arrived! Leave them on the counter would you!" Doom called out to the scrawny delivery boy. The boy set down the pizza boxes just as the villain sauntered into the kitchen, his armor newly polished. He handed the teen the tip. Peter glanced at the change and fought down a shudder of pure bliss. 50 dollars.

"Well thank you Jethro, you can be on your way." Doom waved a hand dismissively.

"It's Peter." The delivery boy muttered.

"Very good. Off you go then Percy."

Peter Parker fought down the urge to roll his eyes and headed for the door, the villains lackey's leading the way. He was unceremoniously shoved out the door. It slammed behind him and he sighed, wondering what Tony had sent the maniac. He barely made it down the front steps before there was a loud explosion and the teen stumbled forward with a yelp. He swore under his breath and turned towards the door.

"NOT AGAIN!" Came Doom's voice, high pitched and enraged.

Peter blinked and quickly shot forward, not wanting to face the wrath of the obviously upset super villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...damn me....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful support!

The weeks continued to pass by and it seemed Loki and Doom were avoiding each other. The glitter bomb had only been the first act against the man. Days later it was followed by his lab being flooded. Then his bots tampered with and no longer understood Doom's commands but spoke Spanish brilliantly.

Meanwhile, it was decided during another villain meeting that they needed more people. So imagine Steve's surprise that one day while the Avengers were watching another episode of Loki's life, Bucky showed up in the villains quarters.

"Is that who I think it is?" Natasha asked as Steve blinked.

 _"James!"_  Loki drawled happily, he was standing at the kitchen counter wearing a apron as he baked some cookies.  _"How nice of you to join us!"_  Bucky shifted, noting the eyes on him. Loki set down his spoon and pranced over to the man.

 _"Look at you."_  He tsked, looking the man up and down. _"We need to feed you. Come come."_  He dragged Bucky over to the counter while Steve watched apprehensively. Since when had Bucky made it to Manhattan? Loki sat Bucky down and moved around the counter.

 _"Dead Pool's bringing Harry right?"_  Emma asked from her chair, sipping her coffee.

 _"Yes, I do believe he's trying to add Harry to the little three way he has going with Gwen and Peter."_  Amora hummed and Loki smiled.

 _"They can now go on date night! Oh, here James have a cookie."_  Loki handed James a chocolate chip cookie and the man blinked once.

 _"This isn't therapy...is it?"_  He asked and Loki narrowed his eyes, motioning to the cookie which Bucky crammed into his mouth. Loki beamed and fluttered back to the rest of his cookies. Tony's eyes followed his ass while Steve continued to watch Bucky with man tears in his eyes.

 _"Heavens no. We are simply looking for a replacement for one of our...weaker links."_  Loki drawled out the word weaker, his eyes shining. He leaned against the counter, holding the cookie spoon delicately. The Avengers had no doubt of who Loki was referring to and it seemed the women knew as well.

 _"We can't get rid of Doom. We have contracts."_ Emma replied and Loki waved a hand dismissively.

 _"Rules break everyday Emma. You know that."_  He handed another cookie to Bucky who took it looking curiously.

 _"So why exactly am I here?"_  Bucky asked. Amora and Emma shared slow smiles. Loki sighed and perched on the counter, ankles crossed primly as he regarded the man. Kitty Fury sat just below him, tail flicking lazily. Loki reached down and pulled the lump onto his lap and gently stroked his fur.

 _"You are joining our group of less than savory characters."_  He was not asking Bucky to join. He was telling him. Steve was on the edge of his seat.

 _"I thought you all worked on your own."_  Bucky slowly replied. Natasha eyed Steve who had not even blinked since seeing Bucky. God, he  _was_  the Midgardian Thor...

 _"We do. We just enjoy having our monthly meetings."_  Emma drawled. The curt knock on the door had Loki scowling. He scooped Kitty Fury up.

 _"Victor is here."_  He muttered, glaring as Amora sauntered over to the door and pulled it open. Tony continued to scowl unhappily. How dare Doom show his face after what he had done. Victor did not bother greeting Amora and walked into the apartment like he owned the place. Loki continued to stroke Kitty Fury's back. He ignored Victor with a little tilt of his chin, pulling Emma into conversation about the romance between Charles Xavier and Magneto. Doom stared hard at Loki and Kitty Fury made a low yowl at the masked man.

He did not even offer him a cookie.

Tony leaned in his seat, glancing towards the Captain who seemed to be fighting an inward battle. They watched as the tension seemed to thicken as Doom made himself comfortable across from Loki. Emma awkwardly offered Doom a cookie but the man waved her off.

The knock on the door had Emma and Bucky jumping, eager for any distraction from Doom and Loki. Amor eyed Doom and Loki critically, her grasp on her glass of wine tight. Another thumb hit the door followed by a yelp of pain.

 _"That would be Wade and Harry."_  Amora's lips were quirked as she approached the door. Bruce shook his head.

"How many do these guys have?" He murmured, but no one answered, too transfixed with the video feed. Steve was clutching his chest in patriotic pain. Deadpool burst through the door, dragging Harry by the arm.

 _"THIS IS HARRY! HE'S INSANE AND MURDEROUS! CAN WE KEEP HIM!?"_  Deadpool shouted as he shook the boy back and forth. Harry blinked, face locked in a pinched expression while Emma flounced towards him, offering him his own cookie. Deadpool shifted from one foot to another, staring at the group. Loki continued to sip his own wine, Kitty Fury sound asleep. Harry took the cookie, looking confused.

 _"Does your little boyfriend know about him?"_  Emma asked and Deadpool quickly shook his head.

_"No, but it's fine. I promise I'll keep him fed. He **needs**  me."_

Emma, Amora and Loki leaned close to each other, heads ducked as they spoke. Harry and Bucky watched on in confusion as Deadpool dropped to his knees, hands clasped in front of him, chanting please several times. Doom looked on in disinterest.

 _"What do you think?"_ Emma asked, looking from one villain to the other. Amora shook her head.

 _"Do you think he's mature enough for this?"_ She questioned and Emma's brows furrowed as she quickly glanced towards Harry.

_"Is he even house trained?"_

"What is he a dog?" Bruce asked and was shushed loudly by Natasha and Clint who looked very interested in the conversation.

 _"This would be good for Wade. It would teach him responsibility."_ Loki commented sagely while Amora rolled her eyes.

 _"You've always been so soft with him."_ She hissed.

_"We have to set rules."_

_"Are you sure? He's been so well behaved recently."_

_"You can't just say yes, otherwise he will think he can do whatever he wants. He needs to learn to work for what he wants."_

_"Extra chores for the month?"_

_"Deal."_

The three broke apart and looked to Deadpool, Emma inclining her head with a little smile.

 _"If you look at for him, you can have him."_ She stated with a smile and Deadpool whooped, pulling an affronted Harry to his chest. How had he gotten mixed with these lunatics again? Emma sat back and sighed, looking towards Bucky in interest. The man was sitting sullenly and silently. Meanwhile Steve continued to angst.

 _"So you were friends with the Captain back in the day?"_ Emma questioned, settling on the couch and crossing her ankles. Bucky nodded, still looking unsure. Steve stared at his friend in silence.

_"The real question is, have you seen the Good Captain's bare ass?" Amora called out loudly._

"God dammit." Steve sighed while Tony and Clint snickered.

 _"Amora!"_  Deadpool squeaked, pulling Harry against his chest. Bucky's brows furrowed in bewilderment.

 _"Please excuse her. She was born with on overactive libido." Loki_  replied with a shrug, watching as Amora slowly smiled.

_"A lady has to ask. I do wonder if his genitals grew when he took the serum."_

Tony and Clint were laughing even louder while Steve buried his face in his hands. Thor shook his head.

"Amora has always been very sexually active." He murmured, watching as Loki rolled his eyes. Bucky looked mortified and quickly ducked his head, eating his cookie.

 _"Stop being creepy!"_ Deadpool shrieked. So the bad guys were not so different from the Avengers in one sense. They were all a group of over grown children.

 _"Loki."_  Doom suddenly called out and the group jumped, having forgotten he was there. Slowly the God inclined his head. Tony scowled.

 _"Victor?"_ He drawled.

_"You seem very tense around me. Surely you are not still upset over our disagreement."_

_"I am a prince, Victor. I do not hold grudges against those below me."_ Loki hummed, petting Fury. Victor stiffened.

 _"What are you implying, **Loki**?" _ Amora and Emma watched on in tense interest, Deadpool stuffing cookies against his face as he watched. Tony hoped that Loki would just kill the douche.

 _"I am implying nothing, darling."_ Loki shrugged. Thor and Tony continued to glare at Doom. Clint settled back, fingers interlocked as he watched on in interest.

 _"Oh so that little jab was nothing?"_  Doom sneered and Loki smiled prettily. Thor was quickly reminded why his brother had such a reputation on Asgard.

 _"Yes, and if you touch my cat again I will force your own anus down your throat."_ Loki stirred his tea as Kitty Fury leered at Doom who scoffed. Tony snorted, ducking his head while Clint tried to imagine how someone would force an anus down another's throat. But this was Loki. He could probably do it. Loki reached for a cookie and held it out to the man.  _"Cookie Victor?"  
_

* * *

To be fair, Tony had not planned on getting Loki a kitten. It just happened that he was out with Pepper and they passed by a pet store and Tony just happened to want to look around. Pepper had amused him and followed him in, watching as he casually walked around. He found a small litter of kittens and knelt down by their cages, looking at them. There were three kittens. Two orange and one black. They approached Tony, tails held up in a little point. Pepper cooed and knelt at Tony's side, slowly lifting her finger and allowing them to sniff at her. An orange one rubbed her little face against Pepper's hand, a little paw lifting. Pepper's smile was blinding. The other orange and black one focused on Tony. The orange nipping at his offered finger with sharp little teeth.

Tony smiled slightly, rubbing the kitten's chin.

"Coulson mentioned wanting a cat." He mused, glancing at Pepper who was leaning towards the kitten happily. "You too, huh?"

"One cat can't hurt..." She replied, obviously conflicted.

Tony grinned.

An hour later, Loki was strolling towards his apartment, his usual shopping bag on his arm. He had just rounded the corner when he noticed something small dart from under a very nice looking vehicle as it pulled away from the curb. Loki frowned and approached the small object, eyes widening when he realized it was a cat. Loki blinked at the kitten in surprise. He glanced down the street. No one was around and the air was nipped with frost. The God set his bag down slowly as the kitten watched with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Where is your mother?" Loki admonished softly.

Loki knelt down and the kitten moved forward, green eyes staring up at the God curiously. The kitten reached Loki and the God gently scooped it up.

"It is far too cold for you here." Loki huffed, cradling the kitten.

"I cannot very well leave you by yourself..." Loki sighed. "I suppose you will just have to live with me." The kitten blinked slowly and Loki picked up his bag with his free hand and headed up to his apartment. Not noticing the car easing down the road, with Tony grinning ear to ear. Loki unlocked his door and entered his apartment, setting the bag down.

"Kitty Fury, please come here." He called out and smiled as Kitty Fury pranced over.

"This is...hmm." Loki studied the kitten. "This is Angharad. Your new...brother?" Loki lifted the kitten and checked. "Brother. Please note that you are still my child and I love you very much. This kitten shall not replace you, but shall be part of our family and I love you both equally and will not unfairly favor one over the other or lie because I am too weak to be truthful...even if I am the God of Lies..." He set Angharad down and Kitty Fury approached to sniff at him in interest. Angharad nuzzled under Kitty Fury's chin.

Loki beamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, hello! Sorry for the delayed updates! Summer is here so I can spend more time with more than one story at a time! Hopefully this means I will have faster updates! Also, I read that in the new Thor movie, Jane Foster will not be included...what's up with that? Like...how are they going to pull that off? Will Thor mention her? Will he suddenly have a new love interest? Can Loki just get a boyfriend?

Deadpool threw himself bodily into the door of Loki's apartment. His shoulder hit it painfully and the door creaked under the pressure. In the apartment, Loki looked up sharply with a scowl.

"Wade, you can just knock!" He called out as Angharad darted towards the door, ears perked in interest. Kitty Fury yowled unhappily, shuffling on the couch to bury his face in Loki's stomach. Wade opened to door and swiftly scooped up Angharad before she could slip out the door.

"Hey, Lokes." The man greeted, closing the door behind him, and shifting Angharad into his arms to cradle her. He plopped onto the couch beside the God, causing Kitty Fury to huff again, face pressed firmly against his mother. Loki set down his book and lifted the cat up, and placed him against his arm.

"You said you have news?" He murmured curiously and Deadpool beamed behind his mask.

"Well...it's something I overheard while fighting the Avengers a couple of days ago." He drawled, fingers lightly poking Angharad who swatted at his finger. Loki blinked in interest, but tried to keep it at bay. Gossip? Such a childish, idiotic and petty thing...the God scooted forward.

"Do tell." He prompted. Dead quickly leaned towards Loki.

"Okay...so one of the Avengers might have a bit of a crush on you." Loki flicked his hair from his face and studied the man.

"A...crush?" Loki's brows furrowed in confusion. Deadpool tapped his chin thoughtfully, head cocking at the God.

"Uhhhh what fancy word do you people use...ummm infatuation? Woo?" The God's eyes widened in understanding at this.

"Woo? An Avenger wishes to woo me?" Loki looked surprised and Deadpool gushed, hands cradling his chin as he looked at the God.

"And woo  _who_  you." Deadpool giggled like a school girl.

"Woo  _who_?" Loki now looked lost and Wade waved a dismissive hand.

"It's a Sims thing, I'll show you later." He replied and Loki hummed, fingers brushing against Kitty Fury's fur as the feline rubbed against him.

"So an Avenger has an infatuation with me..." He mused. He looked up sharply. "Which one?"

Deadpool grinned.

* * *

You know those stories where old ladies have a plethora of cats. Like she starts out with one or two and suddenly there are 27 of those furry little fuckers running around? It seemed Loki could not stop at two cats. One morning he found a stray female outside his door and he fed her without second thought, because she looked hungry! Well imagine his surprise when she came back to next morning. And the morning after that she arrived with two more in tow. Perhaps this feline had friends, because two weeks passed and soon Loki was not only caring for Kitty Fury and Angharad, but now he was also leaving meals out on the small patio for several cats. Sure they didn't  _live_  with him and left after eating and getting affection from Loki, but the point was...cats.

"How many cats are there?" Bruce murmured in wonder while Clint started counting them off.

"I see thirt...fifteen." He stated.

"This is getting to be a real problem..." Bruce shook his head in amusement. Natasha shrugged, arms crossed over her chest and leaning back on the couch.

"Loki doesn't look to worried."

"Loki's a crazy cat lady." Clint rebutted. Tony waved a hand at them to shut them up, eyes on the screen. The two spies shared knowing looks.

 _"Are you going to name them all?"_  Emma asked from her place on the couch, watching the cats come and go. Loki nodded absently, Kitty Fury rubbing against his leg.

 _"I heard some interesting news."_  Loki drawled, leaning back with Emma who hummed, eyebrow raising.

_"Oh from whom?"_

_"Wade."_ Loki replied and Emma scoffed, waving a manicured hand.

 _"Well then whatever it is, it must be interesting. Do tell."_ Tony leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped in front of him as he watched in interest. Loki hummed, setting Kitty Fury down. He crossed his ankles and took his wine in a loose grip, side eying the woman as Tony seemed to move closer to the screen.

_"So, Wade was battling the Avengers last week."_

"Idle gossip like a woman." Thor muttered only to be cuffed on the back of the head by Natasha. He made a face but stayed silent watching as Emma rose a fine brow.

 _"I saw. He put up quite a fight with Barton."_ Loki waved that off dismissively.

 _"Well I suppose Barton let slip something that Wade felt appropriate to tell me."_ Loki hummed. Clint shared a nervous glance with Bruce who frowned. Steve chewed his lip suddenly nervous about what Loki would say. The God swirled his glass.

 _"Apparently one of the Avengers has taken quite a liking to me."_  He murmured looking at his wine. The Avengers all quickly looked to Tony who defensively held up his hands.

"Why the looks?"

"You admitted to liking Loki? I knew you were insane but this..." Clint rolled his eyes in exasperation. Tony scowled, arms crossing over his chest.

"He has a nice butt, okay?" He defended himself weakly and Natasha scoffed while Bruce rolled his eyes. Thor looked highly offended.

"My brother's buttocks are not for oogling like some wretch!" He declared and before he could stop himself, Tony replied.

"Well it would also be good for eating, but I figured baby steps." He realized what he said too late and his eyes widened. Around him was silent. Steve was staring open mouthed as though his poor virgin ears had suffered a egregious assault. Bruce had his face buried in his hands, from horror or laughing, Tony didn't know. Natasha was smirking slightly, looking a bit too pleased at Tony's words while Clint looked disgusted. Thor however...Tony chanced a peek at him. Thor looked torn between outrage and loss.

"You...you would...you would cannibalize my brother?" He managed, looking mortified and Clint broke into peals of laughter. Natasha shook her head and now Steve looked confused. Clint waved his hand, wiping the corner of his eyes, face bright red.

"No, no Thor," He pushed Tony's hand aside as the man attempted to shut him up. "He wants to eat Loki out...like oral sex." He explained while Tony groaned. Steve clutched his chest. Thor blinked again, looking back at Tony.

"You wish to perform fellatio on my brother's buttocks..." He whispered and Tony dragged his hands down his face.

"Yeah...that's one way of putting it..." Thor slowly stood and Bruce quickly reached for his arm, yanking him back, but Thor hardly felt him.

"GUYS QUICK THE SCREEN!" Clint called out and it was the distraction Tony needed as Thor's cold gaze tore towards the television just in time to see Emma roll her eyes.

 _"That doesn't sound right."_ The woman muttered and Loki inclined his head towards her, setting his empty glass down.

 _"That's what I said."_  He replied, frowning slightly.  _"But Wade insisted..."_

 _"I can hardly imagine him liking you..."_  Emma shook her head and Tony frowned. Why couldn't she imagine that. Hadn't it be awkwardly obvious?

 _"He's certainly not my type."_ Loki made a face of disgust as Emma hummed in agreement. Tony's shoulders slumped. He felt Natasha's eyes on him but did not look towards her. He watched as Emma snorted, finishing her own glass. Tony stood quickly, all eyes on him. He stood awkwardly, unsure on what to do.

"I...gotta go..." He managed before practically sprinting from the room. Steve quietly turned off the television, feeling bad for Stark. Clint scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well this sucks..." He managed. No one argued and Bruce silently made his way out the door in pursuit of Tony. Thor couldn't even recall why he was angry anymore...

* * *

Soft meows filled the small kitchen as Kitty Fury and Angharad circled Loki's legs. Emma crossed her legs, resting her chin in her palm.

"He's certainly handsome." Emma argued, lips pulling into a smile as she watched Loki feed the cats. Loki sighed, waving a hand towards her.

"Yes I suppose so..." Loki admitted, running his hand through Angharad's fur as she ate. Emma perched in the seat, fluffing her hair.

"And he's a hero...forbidden love..." She gushed, hoping to be able to talk to Amora about this. Loki stood, pushing loose strands his dark hair from his face as he looked back at the woman.

"I do like the forbidden..." He admitted with a small tilt of his lips. Emma laughed at this as Loki shook his head. He moved around the counter and grabbed the wine bottle. "But...he's just not my type at all! It's ridiculous! Steve Rogers pining after me..." That was not the name he had wished to hear from Deadpool. It was a ridiculous notion...and it wasn't Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for all the support! I love you!


	16. Chapter 16

_"Did he get away?" Steve Roger's voice called out in exasperation._

_"Looks like it. I hate fighting that guy. Half the time I'm not sure whether to shoot him or joke with him." Clint Barton muttered as he picked up a stray arrow. These kinds of things were much easier if they had the whole team rather than just two. Deadpool was a wildcard and would disappear as quickly as he showed up. He glanced at the Captain and slowly grinned._

_"Anyway…how's the boyfriend?" Clint asked with a waggle of his eyebrows._

_"What?" Steve blinked, turning to the other man._

_"Okay…future boyfriend." Clint sighed._

_"What are you talking about?" Steve asked in confusion as he dusted off his shield._

_"Come on Cap, no need to play coy." Clint's voice quickly caught the attention of Deadpool who had be lounging on the rooftop, eating french fries. He rolled over and cocked his head curiously. He could see the pair walking down a side street probably on patrol._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Captain shook his head, face stern and his blue eyes narrowed slightly._

_"Oh?" Clint teased, grinning ear to ear. "Oh really? I saw your face when you saw him. So you like him dark and handsome." Deadpool shoved a fry into his mouth, listening to interest._

_"Clint this is hardly-" Steve began with a slight frown but the archer waved him off._

_"You like the bad boys. Who would have thought." Clint sniggered. Deadpool scratched his chin thoughtfully. So the cute Captain had a crush on someone. A man by the sounds of it…and was Clint hinting that it was a villain? No…no way. He crumpled his empty french fry bag up and scooted closer. Clint was leaning against the wall of a building, grinning at Steve who had his arms crossed. The archer waved his hand dramatically, batting his eyelashes._

_"And not to mention that wondrous voice…his luxurious hair and those bright piercing eyes…are you blushing?" Clint cut off to stare at the Captain who looked away, face beet red. Deadpool blinked. He knew of one man with beautiful hair and soul sucking eyes…_

_"I-I…we need to finish this patrol." Steve stuttered. Deadpool slid away with a little laugh. The Captain had a crush on Loki? That was priceless. He couldn't wait to tell Loki and the gang. Emma would get a kick out of it. But first, he needed to stop by and visit Peter and Gwen. Those two crazy kids were going on a date and Deadpool loathed to miss out on them. He also needed to pick up the dry cleaning and had movie plans with Vanessa. He was a busy man after all._

_The pair of Avengers continued walking and Clint shook his head in amusement. He could see Steve eyeballing him and he shot his teammate an amused smile._

_"All that I'm saying is that I think your feelings for Bucky Barnes are a bit more than just a rekindled friendship." He defended himself and Steve shook his head with a sigh._

* * *

Watching the live stream was a bit awkward a few days later. Tony was sullen and quiet as he sat next to Clint. The screen turned on and Natasha leaned back in her chair, legs crossing and uncrossing. She was deeply interested in what would happen next. It was like a damned soap opera. Tony had been pouting and bitching all week.

Quickly, they noticed Loki sneaking down an alleyway with Deadpool at his heels. Nothing ever good came with those two involved. Particularly when they were sneaking. Deadpool launched forward and hooked an arm around Loki's waist to pull him up the side of the building.

Tony looked away from the screen with a pout. So he didn't mind Deadpool touching him? He could see Natasha watching him and quickly looked away. He wasn't jealous. Nope. Loki scowled and clung to the man as they got higher off the ground.

 _"Why do you always insist on holding me?"_  Loki snapped as Deadpool pulled themselves up.

 _"We're sneaking buddies Loki. Sneaking buddies snuggle. Now hold on."_  Deadpool was grinning under his mask as he moved up towards the roof. Thor smiled slightly as he watched. It was nice to see his brother had made friends…even if they were not the most up worthy.

 _"You know I could have just teleported us up, correct?"_  Loki drawled and the other quickly shushed him.

"No magic in sneaking." He chided and pulled himself onto the rooftop. Loki rolled over with a long sigh.

_"Very well. Do you have the supplies?"_

Bruce and Steve shared dubious glances. What were they up to now? No one could recognize where the pair were.

One another building on the other side of the street, stood Amora and Emma. They had their own carton of eggs and toilet paper. Both looked highly amused as they surveyed the building Wade and Looking were looking at.

"Where are they?" Bruce asked and Clint shrugged.

"It looks like they're going to TP something."

"Should we stop them?"

"Probably."

No one moved.

Loki glanced around the cityscape and noticed four people sitting on one of the lower buildings. He squinted at them them his lips curved into a large grin.

 _"Is that Gwen and Peter?"_  Loki blinked and Deadpool nodded.

 _"I invited them to watch."_  He replied.

"Shouldn't they be stopping them?" Steve asked.

"Probably."

Steve slowly stood, realizing that as curious as he was, that he needed to stop them before they could do any damage to the building. He grabbed his shield and ignored the complaints launched at him to sit the hell down.

 _"And they have Harry and James with them."_  Loki noted with a fond smile. Harry was seated next to Peter, looking unsure but kind of happy. Gwen was sitting on Peter's other side with Bucky Barnes who was eating into the candy basket. The Captain quickly looked to the screen and at his friend. Natasha hummed at the shield was placed back down. Steve's smile grew at this and he didn't care that Clint was watching.

As long as Bucky was safe and happy, Steve was content. He took his seat.

The team watched as Loki and the rest made quick work of the building. Yolk splattered against windows and the toilet paper stuck like glue. Amora and Loki used their magic to ensure no egg missed its mark and that the building took as much damage as possible. Steve was still squirming in his seat and Tony was frowning as he slowly began to recognize the building.

Clint suddenly cursed and leaned forward in his seat. He knew that building and he looked to Natasha who was staring hard at the screen. Bruce slowly shook his head in amazement.

"Is that?" Clint stared and even Natasha's mouth dropped open. The screen panned out and they knew their suspense had been correct.

"They just TP'd and egged Trump tower." Bruce whispered.

And just like that, Tony was once again hooked.

Dammit.

The video feed followed the group as they fled the tower. Peter dragged Gwen and Harry in one direction, Bucky raced after Deadpool and Loki took his time leaving the scene. He allowed many security guards to see him and offered them all a wink that Tony did not find attractive at all. Not even a little. Thor sighed as he watched Loki walk off.

Loki eventually caught up with the rest of the group, smiling smugly as he fell into step with Amora.

 _"I think it looks wonderful."_  She commented airily. _"Really livens the place up."_

 _"I'm surprised the Avengers didn't try to stop us."_  Emma stated as she picked at her nails. Deadpool sniggered.

 _"Especially with **you**  there, Loki."_ He stated as they made their way towards the train terminal.

 _"What is that suppose to mean?"_  Amora asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 _"Well seeing how the good Captain wants into Loki's pants, I figured he would be there."_  Wade jeered and Steve's mouth fell open. Bucky stopped walking and stared. Tony blinked.

"What?"

_"What?"_

**_"What!?"_ **

_"Even if he is. He is not my type. You're being ridiculous."_  Loki admonished him. He walked ahead and Tony nearly screamed in delight. He knew Steve wasn't attracted to Loki. But it wasn't him, Loki had been talking about!

 _"Did the captain specifically say he wanted Loki's body?"_  Emma demanded. Bucky's shoulders hunched.

"This is highly uncomfortable." Steve massaged his temples. Why did he agree to this spying thing? Why had he done it….

"Fuck off, Steve."

 _"Well no. But he was blushing when Barton mentioned a pretty eyed bad boy with flowing hair."_  He defended himself and Loki looked towards Bucky in interest.

 _"Did he now."_  Loki drawled. Wade nodded quickly. Bucky looked sullen as he followed the group. He did not speak up or look at anyone.

_"Yup. And you have intense eyeballs and pretty bouncy hair."_

_"Oh Wade…"_ Loki sighed. _"It is not **me**  Steve Rogers is attracted to."_

 _"It's not?"_  Deadpool frowned. They entered the train and took empty seats. Bucky sat by Emma who was smirking to herself as she listened to them. As they waited for the train to fill up, Loki motioned to Bucky.

 _"Steve's paramour."_  He noted and Deadpool stared at Bucky long and hard. He noted the pale eyes and the long hair and he too had a nice voice when he used it. He-

 ** _"Oh."_**  Deadpool breathed and Loki smiled, looking relieved. He leaned his head against the window as the train started up. Bucky scratched the side of his nose, looking deep in thought.

Tony leaned back in his chair and Steve buried his red face in his palms. So this whole time he had thought Loki had been talking about him? It was never him! It had always been Steve. So….there was still a chance!? He could  _kiss_  somebody!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was really a case of terrible communication skills and crappy spying jobs by Deadpool. Poor dear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys! Thank you so much for all the amazing comments! Seriously, I get so excited to see how much support this story and fandom is still getting! I was honestly surprised by the influx of alerts, faves and kudos I got last chapter.

 

With the political season in full swing, it was unsurprising that the Avengers were very involved in discussing their opinions. Thor could not vote, but that did not mean he couldn't be involved in the debate. Clint and Tony were both in support for Hillary Clinton while Bruce stubbornly refused to give up on Bernie Sanders. Natasha had been a fan of Bernie, but now that he was out she was uncertain whether or not to vote for Hillary of Jill Stein. Steve liked Bernie Sanders but saw that their was no realistic possibility for him to win. The Brooklyn boy had been hard hit when Bernie lost. Thor just enjoyed the spectacle they all made.

At least there were no Trump fans on the team.

Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy were both avid Bernie supporters and Bruce had mentioned running into them during rallies. It seemed most kids tended to lean towards him. Both Fury and Coulson refused to talk politics, but Fury might or might not have a Hillary bobble head and Coulson might or might not have admitted to being a Republican. No one knew what that even meant.

Later, when they were spying on Loki again, it was amusing to find out that the villains also were deep in debate. They were all gathered in what appeared to be Amora's lair, even Doom was present, but Loki paid no attention to him. He sat next to Deadpool, a bowl of raspberries being shared between them as Emma continued on her speech.

_"_ _I mean, it's embarrassing. Trump as President…where is the justice? The man can hardly form a coherent sentence!"_

_"_ _Are well really condensing to discussing Midgardian politics?"_ Amora asked with a sigh. Loki shot her an amused stare as Emma scoffed.

_"_ _Naturally. Don't be so vain, Amora. You are just as interested in all this dribble as I am."_

_"_ _Do you think Donald is upset with us for ruining his little fort?"_  Amora asked when Emma took a break to chug her wine. The blonde wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes bright.

_"_ _He probably is planning on deporting Loki and marrying Amora."_  Emma shrugged.

_"_ _Eww."_ Amora snorted while Loki flicked a raspberry at Doom, striking his helmet. The man pretended not to notice but Deadpool quickly joined in. Beside them, Bucky watched with a small smile as the silver armor suddenly spotted pink.

_"_ _My thoughts exactly."_  Emma sighed.

_"_ _It was highly immature to deface Trump's property."_  Doom stated and Emma shot him a long, unimpressed look.

_"_ _Says the man who defaces public property every time he faces the Foursome."_

_"_ _You've seen his new ad campaign?"_  Harry Osborn suddenly spoke up from where he had been sullenly pouting. All eyes turned to him and he shifted uncomfortably. "He said something about Loki."

_"_ _Oh? Do tell!"_  Loki gushed and Harry grabbed his laptop out of his back and began typing.

Tony and Clint shared quick glances while Natasha snorted at the thought. She crossed her ankles and leaned back in her seat, watching as Harry continued to type.

_"_ _Just one…aha! Come look."_ Harry called everyone forward and Deadpool shoved himself beside Harry as everyone else slowly moved in. The Avengers could not see the screen, but the quickly heard Trump's voice droning.

**_"_ ** **_Loki is ruining America. I mean, what_ ** **is** **_he? Is he even a man or a woman? That kind of thing isn't normal. And I am a very normal guy, folks. I'm the most normal ever. And he's not much of a looker as a guy or…woman. Too skinny, and she has like zero curves. No hips to speak of. Loki's causing so much havoc and I gotta tell you, he's a danger. We need to control our country before allowing foreign aliens into out country. Hillary…she doesn't have the strength to fight Loki. But I do. I have the best strength and let me tell you, I won't let Loki corrupt our society anymore. I'll blow him up if given the chance! We will build the biggest wall across Earth to keep those illegals out. America will be great again!"_ **

"Holy shit." Clint breathed from beside Tony. Thor scoffed.

"This man is an imbecile!" He declared, affronted by the insults Trump had thrown his brother and sister form. Bruce shook his head, removing his glasses to clean them.

"He can't be serious. Loki would squish him like an ant." Natasha sighed. Clint hummed, leaning forward and gently pushing at Natasha's arm.

"It sounds like a cheesy plot line out of some 23 year old woman's slash fanfiction."

"Trump won't get anywhere near Loki." Tony grumbled as Bruce and Natasha shared long amused glances. Tony continued to scowl. He for one thought Lady Loki had a wonderful body.

_"_ _Neither of you are American, but who would you pick?"_ Harry asked on screen, leaning back in his chair.

_"_ _My loyalty is for Bernie"_ Loki spoke up without missing a beat and Emma's brows furrowed.

_"_ _Loki, sweetie…he's out of the race."_

_"_ _But not out of my heart."_ Loki replied, looking away in great sorrow.

_"_ _HE WAS ROBBED!"_  Deadpool shrieked. Harry rolled his eyes while Bucky snickered in agreement.

_"_ _I'm going for Hillary. She's the obvious choice. Trump can't keep a business or marriage afloat let alone an entire nation."_  Emma stated and Amora nodded her support while Deadpool continued to rant about the DNC. Harry shrugged, muttering that he would not bother voting and Deadpool flicked a raspberry at him in response.

"You're just butthurt that junior Bush is out." He teased and Harry childishly stuck out his tongue.

_"_ _Doom finds Donald Trump to be the obvious choice."_  Doom declared and Loki whipped around to face him, lips curled into a sneer.

_"_ _You would."_

_"_ _Fuck you, Doom."_ Deadpool threw the entire bowl at Doom's face.

_"_ _Who even invited you here?"_ Bucky griped suddenly, arms crossed petulantly over his chest. Steve beamed as he watched this and Natasha rolled her eyes at the man's complete lack of aloofness.

_"_ _I think that's enough for tonight. Maybe we should continue this when we're not so high strung."_ Emma advised, shooting Doom an annoyed look. Doom shrugged, unconcerned as Loki grabbed his coat and quickly dressed.

_"_ _Amora, darling we will have to do this again sometime."_ He murmured as he buttoned his coat. "Emma, a pleasure as always." He nodded to the two women before glancing towards Harry and Bucky.

_"_ _You both have a place to sleep this evening?"_

_"_ _Yes, mother."_ They chorused and Deadpool held a thumb's up.

_"_ _Sleepover!"_ He declared as Harry took his own jacket and Bucky rolled his eyes.

_"_ _Of course. Goodnight Wade. Do take care of them."_

_"_ _Say goodnight to Dr. Doom, Loki!"_ Harry mockingly called out as Doom made a unamused noise in the back of his throat.

_"_ ** _Victor_** _can eat my ass like groceries."_ Loki snapped over his shoulder and Deadpool chortled in mirth. Meanwhile Thor was sighing as if scandalized by unsurprised by Loki's lewd words. It seemed the rest of the Avengers could not contain their snickers, although poor Steve look mortified by such vulgar comments.

Tony grinned ear to ear, until he caught Natasha staring then scratched the side of his face, yawning.

_"_ _Let's go to my abode and watch some Gilmore Girls."_  Amora offered and Loki sighed.

_"_ _I cannot. I would rather go to bed and forget Doom's awful existence."_ He grouched, shooting Doom another scathing glare while the other man crossed his arms petulantly over his chest.

_"_ _I'll order takeout."_

_"_ _Fine. You've convinced me."_ Loki sighed dramatically and Amora offered for Emma to join as well. The blonde merely shook her head.

_"_ _I can't. Magneto has a plan to cause trouble to get the professor's attention and I loathe to miss those two flirting."_ She gave a valid point and Deadpool hummed his agreement.

"And on that note, I'm going to bed." Clint stood up, catching everyone's attention. Steve glanced from the screen to his watch, mouth pulling into a thin line.

"It is getting a little late. I should head out too." He acquiesced with a little sigh. Clint glanced towards where Natasha was lounged on the couch.

"You coming?" He asked and the woman shrugged.

"In a minute. I'm enjoying myself." She waved the archer off along with Thor who was admittedly tired. He glanced once more towards the television, watching as Loki finished adjusting his scarf and bid the team goodnight.

This left Bruce, Natasha and Tony to continue watching. Amora's apartment was more of a suite. It was lavishly decorated and furnished with gorgeous furniture. Natasha was impressed with the artwork hanging on the enchantress's walls until she noticed that some of them appeared to be ones that had been recently stolen from various art museums…was that the Mona Lisa hanging by Amora's wine cabinet?

Bruce left a couple minutes after Gilmore Girls started and Tony followed soon after. Natasha barely noticed as she was absorbed in the show as much as Amora and Loki were. She didn't even question why Tony had grabbed his wallet off the counter and headed towards the launchpad. Whatever he was planning, Natasha had no interest in.

* * *

There were roses outside Loki's door when he returned from Amora's later that evening. Several lovely reds and bright yellows tied together with a golden ribbon. Loki stared at them for a long moment, mulling over what this meant. They were not from Victor, that much was obvious. The man had no sense in flowers or romantic gestures.

Loki knelt down and scooped the roses up, finding a note attached.

_'_ _You have a nice butt.'_

Well…that was obvious. Loki could not help the undignified snort that escaped him. Was this the same admirer who had saved Kitty Fury? They had saved his beloved cat. They had left him flowers…and the cat toys…had that been dear Gwen? Or this mystery note writer? Loki frowned lightly at the thought.

It appeared Loki was being courted. Like he had seen in Asgard and even experienced with Fandral. And naturally, he had to figure out who they were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, with the political season brewing I could not help but have the Avengers having their own opinions!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the great comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late, late, lateeeeeeeeee chapter! So sorry, between school, the holidays, work and getting pulled into another fandom...ahhhh...well hopefully this sort of makes up for it?

The lab was cast in an eerie blow glow as Bruce and Tony worked. It reminded Tony of the Tesseract with how the blue from the fire seemed to encompass everything. His mind had been wandering all day, getting distracted by colors or other inventions or just the need to move around. Bruce seemed to be in his own little world, humming as he tinkered with whatever he was working on.

“I’m going to take a walk.” Tony called and Bruce lifted a hand, waving him off. Tony all but ran from the lab and towards the elevators, punching in the ground floor button. He leaned against the back of the elevator and released a long sigh, head tipping back so he could stare at the glass ceiling. When he reached the ground floor he headed right for the main entrance, searching himself to make sure he had his wallet on him.

A coffee would do him good. He was so frazzled from the whole Loki debacle and he needed an opportunity to unwind, and seeing how alcohol was frowned upon before noon, coffee was the safer choice. The streets were busy and loud. With the Holiday season having come to an end there were people everywhere. Tony strode down the sidewalk, hands stuffed into his pockets and hood pulled up over his head. 

He turned a corner down from the Avenger tower, catching sight of a coffee house. It wasn’t Starbucks or anything generic. Just a small coffee shop with blue trim paint that was chipping in some areas. It was quaint looking, but from what Tony had heard, the coffee was amazing. Tony approached the building, lowering his hood as he peered into the windows. 

There wasn’t too many customers inside at the time which was odd considering the time. Tony could spot two elderly women in the corner and a three college students at the counter, ordering their drinks. A young man sat by the window, reading. Tony slipped in and made his way to the front counter where a young barista with pink streaked hair smiled at him.

He took a moment to consider the menu before ordering what he usually ordered at coffee shops. As he waited for his coffee, he watched as the college students found a table near the counter. The elderly women were laughing about something. When his coffee was handed to him, Tony made sure to give a large tip that had the barista beaming. Tony exited the coffee house, the chill of the air having him mutter under his breath. He moved away from the door and past the windows, glancing in the coffee shop once more. 

The young man by the window was turning a page and Tony caught a glimpse of high cheekbones and olluminasant eyes. Tony stopped walking, practically gawking at the sight. How had he nearly missed noticing Loki? Loki hadn’t looked up from his book and Tony went over his options. Keep gawking like a creep, walk away and pretend he hadn’t seen him or approach him. Walking away was certainly the safest route, but Tony had never been one to play things safely. 

Tony walked back into the coffee house, cup in hand and putting on the largest grin he could muster as he confidently approached the table Loki was sitting at. The book in Loki’s hand was dated and worn, the binding was frayed and Tony couldn’t make out the title. He hadn’t even noticed Tony which was rather rude in Tony’s humble opinion. Tony cleared his throat and Loki tore his eyes from the book to look at who was standing at his table.

“Stark.” Loki suddenly uttered, voice soft and eyes narrowing. Tony didn’t miss how his fingers tightened on his book.

“Hey, Lokimotion,” Tony greeted with a cheery wave, he took the empty seat across from Loki without asking and set his coffee down, crossing his ankles under the table. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Quite.” Loki dryly retorted, watching Tony suspiciously. The coffee house door opened again as more patrons entered.“Is there a particular reason you are sitting here?”

“Enjoying the view?” Tony offered and Loki rose one fine brow in obvious disbelief. Tony sighed dramatically and tipped his head back. “Can’t a guy just sit with his favorite villain without any ulterior motives?” 

“Favorite villain?” Loki hummed, his vanity obviously fluffed by Tony’s comment. “My, my Stark, I didn’t realize you played favorites.” Tony grinned, teeth displayed in pleasure. 

“Don’t tell the other bad guys, okay? Wouldn’t want them to get upset.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Loki replied with a little smile. Tony’s chin rested in his hand as he smiled at Loki. Loki seemed too realize who he was actually talking to and he went stiff, Tony needed to find a way to keep him there.

“I saw Trump Tower. I gotta say I’m impressed.” Tony suddenly pointed out and Loki stared for a long moment before a large grin on his own spread across his face. It was like a fan talking to a talented celebrity. 

“Thank you. At least _some_ people know art when they see it.” 

Ever since the election, Loki had been fucking with Trump Tower. The most recent being a large statue at the top of a certain Russian leader and a certain someone locked together in…bliss. It had been the best thing Tony had ever seen in his life. Even Clint had been unable to find something to bitch about. Of course, the good Captain had wearily sighed at the sight while Thor had commented that Loki’s art was improving. 

Tony’s comment had managed to set Loki at ease and gave them the chance to actually talk. Neither knew how long they sat at that table, but it didn’t matter. Time was unimportant. Loki’s book lay all but forgotten as he and Tony delved into some of Loki’s magical pranks he played back in Asgard and in turn, Tony regaled the God with stories of his own pranking days.

“Of course, Sif was furious but the fact remains that there is still probably traces of slime still on the ceilings of the throne room.” Loki finished his own coffee and Tony grinned, imagining a giant golden thrown room with slime dripping from above and landing in the Allfather’s hair.

 

“You see, we need more of that in the world.” Tony stated with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Everyone takes themselves so seriously and never bothers to look up.”

“Perhaps you should offer an alternative.” Loki replied, running a slender finger over the rim of his cup. “Make them look up.”

“Sounds like a fun time.” Tony chuckled. “You interested in causing trouble at my next board meeting.” He leaned forward in his seat and Loki smiled, a sly little curve of his lips that had his eyes practically glowing.

“My, my Stark…it almost sounds like you’re asking me on a date.” Loki’s gaze was suddenly challenging and Tony swallowed, fighting to keep himself aloof.

“Please, we’re not in battle. Call me Tony.” He offered and Loki clocked his tongue.

“So informal.” He murmured with a slow shake of his head. Tony opened his mouth to reply when his phone buzzed.

“One sec,” Tony muttered, taking the phone from his pocket and checking the ID. Bruce. “Hey Brucie, what’s up?” Loki looked up at the in curiosity. 

 _“Tony, where are you. You said you were going for a walk.”_ Bruce’s voice was concerned and exasperated and Tony blew a raspberry causing Loki to raise an eyebrow. 

“I did…I am.” Tony replied, winking at the God across from him who looked amused. 

 _“For three hours?”_ Bruce countered and Tony quickly checked the time on his phone. And it had been more than three hours since Tony had left.

Well fuck.

“Ah, I got…distracted.” Tony weakly offered. 

 _“Must have been some distraction.”_ Bruce replied with dry amusement. 

“Definitely,” Tony grinned. “No need to cluck over me mother hen. I’ll be back soon.” He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. “Ahhh, Lokes. Fame calls. I am being dragged back to the tower.” The two stood, Loki slipping his book away. 

“This was quite enjoyable, Stark.” Loki hummed. “Perhaps we should do this again.” Tony’s heart nearly stopped in his chest and he quickly coughed as Loki looked on. 

“I, ahhh…yeah definitely.” Tony offered and Loki’s lips quirked at him. What the hell was Tony? Some lovestruck teenager? He could have kicked himself. Loki smiled again, eyes soft this time. 

“I will see you again soon…Anthony.” He murmured before flicking his wrist and vanishing in a stream of golden light, leaving Tony to stare after him.

 

_Anthony…_

 

Well…shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe I am once again late! This is another lighthearted chapter. Not much to do with Tony and Loki courting, next chapter will be the romance!

It was Clint's idea to do more spying after dinner one night. Spying on Loki had become a sitcom or something. There was always something going on with Loki and it never ceased to fascinate the Avengers. Sure, they were no longer using the video feed to monitor evil doing, but loki was just too much fun to watch to give up on. When the video feed turned on Loki was in the kitchen. Angharad was perched on Loki's shoulder, watching with great interest as Loki prepared his food. Kitty Fury was sitting on the floor, patiently awaiting his food, his tail flicking and his snaggle toothed face, relaxed. It was just them in the apartment for the evening and Loki was wearing on one his stress knitted sweaters. Angharad meowed softly, nudging Loki's cheek and the God hummed.

 _"Now Angharad, why can't you be patent like your brother?"_ Loki lightly scolded as the kitten rubbed his little face against Loki's. Angharad meowed and Loki sighed. _"You are aging me young man. So much sass."_ He set the dishes down and the two cats pounces at their food happily. Loki waltzed over to his phone where 10 messages were blinking in red. He pressed the button.

 _'Dude, Trump's bitching about you on Twitter again!"_ Peter Parker's chipper voice called out through the answering machine. Loki hummed and pressed the button again.

 _'Do you think rocks have feelings?'_ Deadpool's curious voice came through next and Loki frowned thoughtfully before moving to the next.

 _'What's the point of having a phone if you never answer me dear? Call back, I have spa tickets for us.'_ Emma's voice was dripping with impatience. Next.

 _'No, but really Loki...do you think I have a shot with Peter? I mean, yeah he's dating Gwen, but maybe he likes getting kinky and I think Gwen's a Domme, so maybe she'll let me eat Peter's ass while she watches? I don't know...you're the one into kinky shit. Maybe you'll know."_ Deadpool again. Tony sniggered while Steve looked deeply troubled by eating ass. Into kinky shit...this sounded promising...

 _'Brother,'_ Everyone on the team turned to Thor who shifted uncomfortably. _'These Midgaridans have wonderful disks that play magic on a screen. They have disks called...Disney movies. I think you already mentioned them to me and I do believe we should bond and watch them together. Their music is most pleasing...please call me back soon...how do you turn this damned contraption off!?_ There was sounds of a struggle while Loki tilted his head, listening curiously as Thor shouted abuse at the phone to turn off before the line went dead.

"So that's why my phone was smashed to pieces." Tony muttered while Thor again shifted.

"It is off now. I fixed it." Thor guiltily replied...Loki watched Disney...good to know.

 _'Loki,'_ Ahh yes. Dr. Doom. Tony scowled, arms crossing over his chest. _'I do not know why you continue to cross me, but know that I shall be avenged-"_ Loki cut the message off with a snort.

_'Hey, Loki it's Gwen. Do you know why Deadpool keeps trying to friend me on Facebook? He's nice enough but he's been sending me requests for Facebook **and** membership for Fetster...I'm already part of Fet Life so I really don't need another kink membership...and I said that out loud...okay...umm, talk to you later Loki...bye!'_

_'Lokes, it's Peter. I know this is weird for me to be calling you about this, but he is your friend so maybe you can help...what's Pegging?'_ Bruce and Clint nearly choked on their saliva at Peter's question while Thor looked on curiously. _'I tried asking Harry but he looked just as lost as me.'_ On the screen Loki released a giggle before hitting the button.

 _'Hey Loki, it's me.'_ A familiar voice quietly spoke from the recording and Steve's face burned up just at hearing Bucky's voice. Clint sniggered. _'So I was thinking about what you said earlier and I think you're probably right. So maybe...if you're still okay with it, we can talk? I mean...if you're not busy...I don't wanna be a bother...umm...and thanks for the food basket...bye._ ' Loki smiled fondly while Steve continued to watch in concern.

 _'Mr. President, I implore you not to-'_ Natasha and Bruce shared side glances.

 _'Listen Loki, if you think **I** Donald Trump, President of the United States is scared of you...(you're absolutely right) you've got a new thing coming. You're a very bad person and I'm going to get you. So stop making fun of me, okay!? It's rude. You're a loser. I hate losers! I'm going to deport you back to wherever you came from! I have the best deportation team. They're tremendous...please stop bullying me.' _ Loki rolled his eyes and turned off the recording. He took the phone and dialed a number.

 _"Hello James." Loki spoke when the person on the other line picked up. "Where are you now? I'll come and get you..."_ Loki listened for a moment and Steve hung on his every word. _"Very well, I'll be there...of course I'm fine with it James. Don't you worry yourself. I'll be there within the hour. Goodbye."_ Steve continued to watch in concern, not even noticing that Clint and Natasha were watching his reaction. Loki then dialed another number. It went to voicemail so Loki sighed.

 _"Gwen dear, it's Loki. There are many things Wade does that puzzles me. Don't fret. He's harmless...mostly. However, you might want to talk to Peter. He seems quite lost on Deadpool's intentions...perhaps you can introduce him to that site of yours? Goodbye dear!"_ He called another number and Peter picked up.

 _"Hello Peter. Yes, I'm glad to hear from you as well. Is Wade still chatting with you? Ahh yes...well you are certainly old enough to hear about pegging...perhaps you should as Miss Stacy? No...I don't think I should be the one to explain it to you...well you know Deadpool...he is a charmer...I'll talk with you later. Goodbye."_ He dialed another number as Angharad moved to rub against his leg.

 _"Hello Emma,"_ He stated as Emma answered. _"I do apologize for not answering and would love to go with you!"_ He listened as Emma spoke and nodded. _"Yes, I heard! We will have to talk about it later. Why don't you come my tomorrow evening? I'll have wine? Splendid!"_ He hung up and dialed another number. There was along silence before a someone finally picked up.

 _"Hello **Donald**."_ Loki snarked while Steve sighed wearily. Clint laughed out loud. Loki called the fucking President? _"You sound nervous, Donald? What's the matter?"_ Loki listened, scooping up Angharad to gently stroking his fur as he waited. _"I've heard you complain about me, Donald. Is that wise? Barack was much friendlier than you...are you crying? I do not appreciate rudeness Donald. Your excused are as weak as you. I shall see you soon. Sleep well **Mr. President**."_ Loki hung up. Steve smiled despite himself. Tony was practically melting in his seat. Loki dialed again. In the living room, Thor's phone rang. Everyone went still. Thor's eyes widened.

"Answer it!" Natasha hissed and with great trepidation, Thor took his phone and looked at the caller.

"'Tis Loki."

"Answer it." Natasha repeated. Thor put the phone to his ear.

"Brother?" Thor all but sat very still.

_"Hello Thor."_

"How...how are you brother?"Thor asked.

 _"I am well, and yourself?"_ Kitty Fury pounced on the counter to nuzzle against the God who beamed at him.

"Good. You received my message?" Thor questioned, feeling his teams eyes on him. Loki nodded.

 _"I did...and I suppose it wouldn't kill me to watch Disney with you."_ It was as if Loki had admitted his adoration to Thor or something the way that the blonde's face lit up.

"That is joyous news brother! When are you available?" Thor made sure not to mention that he knew Loki was bust for the next couple of days. Loki hummed thoughtfully. Angharad and Kitty Fury now rubbing against each other.

 _"Sunday perhaps? You can...come to my abode of you wish?"_ The offer was casual enough, but the tone was soft, almost vulnerable and uncertain. Thor nodded quickly before answering.

"Yes! I would love to! I know not where you live."

 _"I shall send you the address."_ Loki patiently replied. _"We will talk later?"_

"Indeed. Have a good evening, brother!"

 _"You too,Thor."_ Loki was smiling slightly as he hung up. He turned to look at the two cats. _"Your uncle is an imbecile."_ He muttered, still smiling. _Uncle...your uncle_...Thor could have cried.

* * *

"Hey Loki...you like kinky thing? I can show you kinky," Tony Star stared at his reflexion in the mirror. flexing his arms in what he hoped was an attractive manner. "You interested in Disney? I can show you a whole new world." He turned this way and that, trying to appear as manly as possible. Loki might have the height, but he didn't weigh anything. Tony could probably bench him. He also needed to feed him. Loki needed some food. He finally pulled his shirt over his head, musing up his hair even more.

"I wanna be part of your world...yeah...golden." He winked and did finger guns like some stupid fifteen year old. He was going to woo Loki. With Disney and kinkyness. Loki was in for a surprise. He was going to be swept away.

"Stark you fuckhead, we have a mission!" Clint's voice shouted from the closed door and Tony scowled, winking one more time at his reflexion. He had already sent another bouquet to Loki's apartment. This time with a bottle of wine he knew Loki would enjoy. He was planning on running into Loki again soon. This time he was going to woo the God.

"You can be the Beauty to my Beast..." He winked again before moving out of the bathroom.

Jarivs sighed.

* * *

Loki walked briskly down the path deep within Central Park. His eyes scanned over the few people still out this late. It was cold this evening and although it did not effect Loki, he knew that the chill was not good for mortals to remain in. He stopped near the bridge, slowly smiling.

"James?" He called out. A young couple walked by him but he paid no attention.

"Hey, Loki." Bucky Barnes approached the God, hands stuffed in pockets. Loki tutted, offering the man his scarf and ignoring the half hearted refusal as he practically wrapped it around the man. Bucky smiled slightly.

"Thanks...are you sure about this?" He asked slowly. The man was so uncertain about everything. He needed shelter and support. Loki offered him a kind smile, looking over the park curiously.

"James, I have another room to spare. Plus, roommates are fun are they not? Of course I'm certain. You should have told me sooner." He looked back to Bucky who shifted.

"Sorry." James softly replied, breath puffing in the cold air. Loki tutted again. It was a familiar tone Loki was worried, but playing it off.

"No worries. Now come. I have soup and blanket forts waiting for you." He linked his arms with Bucky's and the man smiled at the God.

"Thank you." He replied softly, eyes lighting up.

"Don't thank me yet. This means you will be forced to deal with Amora and Wade dropping in randomly." Loki chided and Bucky laughed. In Avengers tower, the team watched the exchange and Steve's heart just about burst. Steve's heart was in his throat at the lost expression on Bucky's face. He had been homeless. Steve should have reached out to him...he needed to help his friend in anyway he could. Bucky was going to be okay. He was in good hands.

Tony might be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so soooo much for all the positive feedback! It makes me want to write more and more! Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta say the Avengers Fandom is probably the most receptive to updates and commenting! I love updating for this fandom because the feedback is always great! Thank you all for the wonderful comments!
> 
> Warning(s) Lots of conversation about sexual situations. The Avengers realize that maybe spying on Loki isn't always a good idea if they don't want to hear about his sexual fetishes.

Bucky transitioned well into being Loki's roommate. He liked the cats and Loki was always cooking up something good. It was a much better lifestyle than the streets he had been sleeping on. Of course, as Loki had warned both Amora and Wade often dropped in unannounced to gossip or eat the food Loki had prepared. It was nice to have a safe place to sleep at night and Loki was a good roommate. He was polite, respectful and always checked in on Bucky to make sure he was eating okay. It had been a long time since Bucky had felt this sort of security.

Meanwhile, the Avengers really should have figured that spying on a known villain without his knowledge would eventually end up with them coming across very awkward moments. Sure, they could avoid popping in on him while he was trying to whack off or something, but that didn't stop the conversations they sometimes heard from being scarring. They discovered this when they tuned in while the 'Anti-Avengers' were gathered at a Dairy Queen. They had turned it on in time to see Deadpool looking uncharacteristically agitated, even with the mask on they could see the tension. His arms were crossed and his back crouched as he stared at his melting ice cream.

 _"Don't say the F word around him."_ Amora stated casually. She was stirring her ice cream into a creamier state, not looking up at the group. _"You know he loses it when people say it."_

 _"What, fuck?"_ Harry asked. Loki quickly corrected his language. They were settled in the booth at the ice cream parlor, Harry sandwiched between Deadpool and Amora who kept stealing the toppings off his ice cream.

 _"No, Francis."_ Emma answered without missing a beat or looking up from her own milkshake.

 _"FRANCIS!"_ Deadpool's responding shriek carried across the room, his ice cream flying across the table and narrowly missing hitting poor Bucky who scowled at the man in displeasure.

 _"Emma, you ingrate."_ Amora spoke up from beside Harry, flicking a peanut at the woman. _'This is why we got kicked out of Olive Garden last month."_ Well, that was a video experience they had missed out on.

 _"Hey, so do you like rimming?"_ Deadpool turned to Harry who was deeply invested in his frosty. The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the other man, trying desperately to understand what he had just asked. Amora tossed her food away in annoyance.

_"Once again, we can't have a single meal in peace."_

Deadpool looked to Loki. _"Your thoughts?"_

 _"On the meal or rimming?"_ Loki asked, blinking innocently.

 _"Loki, please don't encourage him."_ Amora implored Loki who was grinning wickedly over his sprinkled ice cream.

 _"Rimming."_ Deadpool confirmed. He had yet to eat his ice cream and it was rabidly melting in the bowl.

 _"Well,"_ Loki began, settling down his spoon so nothing could distract him. _"It really depends on who is doing the act. You would not want some slobbering idiot down there. They'd have to know how to use their tongue."_ Thor buried his face in his hands in dismay. Steve meanwhile looked horrified along with Clint. Tony was grinning ear to ear. Spying on Loki was the best idea ever.

 _"Do tell."_ Amora pressed, smiling as she looked from Harry to Bucky who looked mortified. Harry however seemed utterly fascinated by the turn of conversation. How did it always happen that conversations led to this? Could they not have one innocent meal in a Dairy Queen? Loki hummed, taking a glob of ice cream onto his spoon and eating it.

 _"Well, it's like when I'm in my female form and I'd have Fandral in my bed..."_ Loki began and thunder clapped outside the tower.

"Fandral has bedded my brother?" Thor cried from his palms, looking at the screen in horror while Tony shifted in his seat. He had forgotten that Fandral and Loki's little trysts were not that well known. On screen Loki was smiling coyly. It had been a long time since he had friends like these. It must have been nice to be able to talk freely without judgement or dislike.

 _"He's good with his tongue. But if he wasn't, you would know it. It just wouldn't touch the right parts. The same applies for rimming."_ Loki set his spoon down and Clint fake gagged from next to Natasha who quietly nodded in agreement much to the dismay of the archer.

 _"You'd know from experience?"_ Emma cooed and Loki offered her a little smile.

_"Naturally."_

"Turn it off. For the love of all that is good, turn it off!" Thor was on his feet in an instant. He had heard enough. This was a horrible idea. Why had they done this? Where was the fairness in hearing this?

"Don't turn it off!" Tony called out, earning a glare from the God.

"Where's the button!?" Steve and Tony fought each other for the remote, Tony jumping onto the man with a little laugh as he wrenched it from his grip.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" Clint wailed. "I didn't need to know that Loki enjoys a tongue in his ass."

"Please God, why." Bruce bemoaned the turn of events. This had been meant for intel. Not for learning all of Loki's sexual preferences. It was made worse when Wade suddenly began talking about his own likes and dislikes. Finally Steve managed to yank the remote away from Tony and pointed it at the television, allowing it to turn black.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent away from spying. Steve and Clint were both scandalized enough that the idea of spying now sounded awful. Instead the team focused on missions and battling the very people they spied on. Once while fighting Loki who had once again gone on a trip to the capital, Tony had been tempted to offer him a little relaxation and alone time. If Thor wasn't breathing down his neck he would have.

After meeting with Fury after a battle against Amora, the team was very weary about many things. They knew too much it felt like. But not things that could be used in battle. They knew Amora liked Hot Pockets and had her nails done every Thursday. They knew Emma shipped Professor X and Magneto and had a vegetable garden that she adored. They knew Harry was very sick and seeking treatment from Loki and that he had issues that went beyond dramatic teenage angst. Bucky was filled with such pain and promise that he was more unsure than Steve had been when he first woke up in the new century. Deadpool still had hurt under all the jokes and bluster. He still felt resentment and sadness that he hid so well, but not when he was around Loki who clung to him as desperately as Deadpool did him. It was a friendship built on mutual loss and resentment.

And Loki.

They knew Loki had attacked New York with an army. They knew Loki was the jealous adopted brother of Thor. They knew he was the enemy and was far too dangerous to ignore. They also knew he loved cats. That he liked cooking because it reminded him of the potions he used to make at home with the healers. They knew he harassed the President at varying hours because it made college students laugh when they heard. They knew he missed his mother and that he liked being with his group because after so many lifetimes of being alone and friendless, he now had so many that he adored.

Did it make spying harder now that they all saw Loki when he wasn't the enemy? They saw the person behind the horned helmet. And now they had so many more questions than they had before. That night they sat in the penthouse, going over paperwork for a mission coming up. They ended up sidetracked and got to talking about the camera. It led to arguments on what they were doing, ethically and for their sanity.

"The fact that we even know this is irrelevant." Natasha finally spoke up, setting her papers aside. She was done listening to Clint bitch about the whole Dairy Queen fiasco. "Although I am still curious about something."

"What?" Bruce asked from the couch, peering over his glasses. Clint grumbled at his papers while Steve respectfully looked at the woman. Natasha set down her pen, clasping her hands on her lap.

"Months ago when Doom went after Loki, he said some things that he probably should not have known. Things that he wasn't around to hear." Natasha looked around at the team who shifted uncomfortably. Natasha brushed her hair from her face, looking troubled. Thor held her stare, not blinking."How did he know what Loki said to his father?" She finally asked.

That question left the team very troubled.

* * *

It was a warm evening when Amora decided to drop in on Loki for some nighty chatting and food. Bucky had already gone to sleep, sleepy eyed and his hair mused in a way that Amora found adorable. It was just her and Loki. The cays were rushing around the apartment, playing and outside it was lightly raining. It was while over tea that Amora noticed the roses sitting in the vase with the golden ribbon.

"A suitor of yours?" She asked, blowing at the steam from her mug. Loki shrugged, looking over at the bouquet curiously.

"I'm not sure. I believe it may be. Their note stated they enjoyed my butt." Loki's lips twitched at this.

"Who do you think sent it?" Amora pressed on.

"Well, at first I fancied that it was Stark who sent them." Loki admitted with another shrug. "The colors reminded me of him. But I know it was not. Perhaps Doom in another attempt to annoy me."

"So you have no clue."

"None. I can't imagine who would be so brazen as to send me flowers while talking about my butt. It's unrefined. Mother would have had a heart attack." Loki sniffed as if displeased, but Amora recognized that look in his eyes. He was enjoying the attention.

"Loki," Amora breathed, full lips curving into a small smile. "I believe you already know they answer to your question." She continued the watch the God who furrowed his brows at her. For a moment he was silent, contemplating her words before quickly shaking his head.

"You can't mean Stark."

"I do." Amora confirmed, sipping at her tea. Loki looked away.

"I would be a fool to think it. Perhaps it is all a jest. Anthony Stark had no interest in the company of men." Anthony Stark had been seen with beautiful women on his arm. He had been spotted at restaurants with lovely women that sometimes lasted a few weeks but often ended as quickly as they began. He was never seen with men unless they were part of the Avengers. Amora nodded towards the now dead roses still sitting at Loki's table.

"Those are his colors are they not. He writes that he enjoys your buttocks. You think he may have been the one to save Kitty Fury. Perhaps he wishes to court you." Amora's smile was sly and Loki was quick to shake his head, lips pursing. The woman sighed wearily, crossing her arms over her chest to stare at her old friend unimpressed. "He gives you roses, the flower of love in his own colors. That is as blatant a statement as you could imagine. You cannot possibly think it could be someone else." Amora shook her head in exasperation.

"But what if I'm wrong? What if it's not from him or what if it was meant merely as a jest? Hasn't it all been done before?" Haven't people used Loki to reach Thor. The golden prince above the tarnished silver?

"Then why save Kitty Fury?" Amora countered just as Angharad rounded the counter to jump on Kitty Fury's back. The pair watched the cats for a moment, distracted by the playing. Angharad was quick on his little feet, eyes blown wide and tail flicking as he stared at his brother. Kitty Fury batted at Angharad's face with a yowl before allowing the smaller cat to pounce at him and send him sprawling. "I think it would not harm you to ask. The Loki I know would not fear it." Loki looked up at this and met Amora's stare. The Enchantress smiled at him, full lips curved upwards and Loki knew without a doubt that he had just been challenged. And a Prince did not turn down a challenge.

* * *

It was late and Tony was tossing and turning in his bed. He kicked the blankets aside, face mushed against his pillows as he tried to will himself to sleep. It wasn't working and Tony swore in displeasure. Tony turned onto his side with a groan, one eye peeking open to glance at the window. It took him a moment to realize that there was someone there.

 _"Holy shit!"_ Tony yelped, falling backwards over the side of his bed. Loki regarded Tony with a cocked brow, legs swinging over the windowsill so he could stand and look down at the mortal.

"Anthony." Loki greeted. "I would like to speak with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Next chapter will have Tony and Loki actually talking!
> 
> Is anyone who reads this going to Boston Comic Con this year? I'll be going Saturday and Sunday as Daenerys from Season Three! If you are I hope to see you there! Just look for the super short Daenerys. Also I have the pass to get photos with the one and only Stan Lee!
> 
> Ahhhh, I'm so excited! Hope to see some of you there!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's potty mouth (and thoughts) in this chapter.

"Oh fuck!" Tony eloquently managed to speak up. Loki rose an eyebrow. The lights from the city bellow had given the God a soft glow that might have been eerie to some but to Tony it was only distracting. Loki's expression never wavered as he studied Tony.

"Not today, Anthony." He replied crisply, amused that Tony was still suffering a near heart attack. Had he just made a sexual comment? What sort of rabbit hole had Tony fallen into? Was Loki _flirting_ with him?

"Warn a guy next time." Tony replied, still in shock, hand pressed to his chest as Loki merely smiled lightly in amusement. He took a step forward, movements fluid and Tony desperately tried to get his heart rate back under control. Loki watched him, waiting for Tony to calm the hell down. Still, when you're not expecting a God to suddenly pop up in your penthouse and they do, it makes it kind of hard to get over it.

"I would like to speak if we may." Loki stared hard at Tony who blinked, scratching the back of his head. What could Loki possibly want to say to him? He approached the bar, recalling a similar situation not all that long ago. He poured himself and Loki a drink.

"Uhh, okay...sure." Tony slowly nodded and Loki walked around the room, expression closed off. He glanced out the windows and Tony shuffled as he waited for the God to start talking. He lifted his own glass and drank it. He didn't answer right away, instead staring out the window at the city below. Tony swirled his glass around, mouth dry. Did he know about the spying? Had he somehow found out!? Oh shit. oh _fuck_ \- Loki was here to murder him. Finally, Loki turned and fixed Tony with a level stare.

"Someone has been leaving me...gifts of sorts," Loki began idly and Tony's mouth went dry. "It was pointed out to me that they gift was in your colors." So the cat was out of the bag. All Tony had to do was nod and admit it. He could do it. Loki was straight up asking him. There was no reason he couldn't just admit that he had send Loki the gifts and had brought Kitty Fury back home...ignoring the fact that Clint was the one to actually find him.

"My colors?" He repeated and Loki nodded. He looked incredibly patient with Tony, however. He looked relaxed, almost as if he was close to smiling. Which was odd, cause usually it was a smirk.

"Yes. Gold and red. On Agard is was quite common for men who were courting someone to leave gifts without saying who they were, with just hints. Sometimes it was poetry other times it was gifts that showed something about the sender's identity. When Fandral courted me-" Loki suddenly trailed off, blinking. "When Fandral courted women, he often left gifts with his initials monogrammed." Tony stared, surprised by the sudden nervous look on Loki's face at mentioning the blonde Fabio he had been so fond of. "It's believed that you are the one sending me these gifts." Loki studied Tony, green eyes intense. Tony blinked, unconsciously pouring himself another drink.

 _'Well duh they're from me. Glad you finally figured it out.'_ Ran through his head. For being apparently brilliant, it seemed Loki did not have the best idea when someone was actually flirting with him.

"Uh...well actually, I didn't send you anything." Tony finally managed to speak up. _'Now why did he just say that?'_

Loki blinked. "You did not send the flowers?" His voice had not changed and his expression remained the same, still Tony was nearly sweating. How did he always manage to get himself into these situations?

"Nope." Tony replied with a little shrug. "I'm not a give flowers kind of guy." Loki watched Tony for a long moment, not blinking and Tony began to twitch nervously.

Fuck.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

He was such a damned liar. Loki was the _God_ of Lies. He'd see right through it. Loki continued to look at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed as he mulled over the man's words. Finally, Loki nodded and took a step back. His expression had returned to a more placid somberness. "I see. I apologize for disturbing you this evening. It shall not happen again." He took a step away from Tony, his expression suddenly more closed off than before. Tony shrugged, sitting at the bar with an air of casualness.

"Not a problem," He waved his hand. "You wanna stay for a drink?" He made the offer with his heart hammering loudly in his ears. Loki shook his head.

"No," He replied with a tone equal to Tony in casualness. "Thank you but it is quite late. I must be returning to my abode. I thank you for your time." So formal. So final. He took a step back and Tony watched as the God vanished into a golden light. He set down his glass, quietly cursing himself.

* * *

It was looking to be a quiet evening as Amora prepared for sleep. She had her nightly glass of wine and after digging around her cupboards for snacks she had settled on some crackers and cheese. It was odd at times she felt like she was being watched. As if eyes were on her in the walls. She'd have to look into that later. She had just settled down in her chair with Legally Blonde starting when there was a flash of golden light and she was just barely able to set her glass down in time when Loki popped up through the light.

"Loki!" She hissed. "Ho many times have I told you to not do that!" She fanned herself, not even looking at the television as Elle Woods stalked down the street weeping. Loki apologized, seemingly distracted. Amora frowned lightly, watching her friend closely as she waited for him to speak.

"He did not send the flowers."The God finally admitted and Amora blinked.

"He said so?" Amora asked, eyebrow high in the air.

"He did." Loki strode across the room. Amora snorted, shaking her head as she followed the God's movements. He settled down on her counter, bypassing the wine for the bag of marshmallows that Amora had left out. She watched as he stuffed one in his mouth, expression reminding her of a perturbed cat. She scoffed, pausing the movie sho she could properly stare Loki down. He blinked at her.

"Are you not the God of Lies?" She drawled, crossing her ankles. "Should you not be able to _know_ when someone is lying." Amora was nearly at wit's end with dealing with Loki. The God could not be so naive that he believed Stark's obvious lie. Could he? Loki shot her a scowl, which was not at all frightening with his cheeks stuffed with marshmallow. He swallowed it without chewing. Amora sighed in great personal distress, offering Loki a glass but he quickly waved her off, plucking up another marshmallow.

"Stark is not lying." He spoke with such conviction. "It was foolish of me to assume he would be attracted to me. It was probably Victor, again." Loki tried playing it off as unimportant, but Amora knew him. She recognized the slump in his shoulders and the furrow between his brows. He was upset about this as well as embarrassed. Amora could only too well understand that sentiment. He had reached out, only to be spurned and Amora knew without a doubt that Stark was lying. There was no one else so pathetic and foolish as to send Loki flowers and gifts in his colors.

"Not that foolish." Amora sighed and patted the cushion at her side. Loki did not move for a long moment, both cheeks puffing with marshmallow, like a chipmunk. He needed time to unwind, Amora understood this. "I'm watching Legally Blonde." Amora offered and Loki did not move. "Come Loki, you _love_ Legally Blonde." She offered and finally Loki slid off the counter with great reluctance. He took the seat at her side, head moving to her shoulder as she poured him a glass and pressed play on the remote. As expected, Loki soon became engrossed with the movie, allowing Amora a moment to think. So, Stark had lied and Loki had foolishly believed it. Not a real surprise there. The poor boy could be so dense at times.

Amora knew that she would be having a _long_ chat with Anthony Stark very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is being a difficult little butt! So for anyone who has seen the previews for Thor, how exciting is it? I'm curious to what the excuse with Jane will be, but I'm excited to see Loki and Thor on screen together again!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this is super late. Real life caught up with me and I slowed down with some of these stories. Hopefully the new Anvegers movie will help get me more motivated and at least give Tony and Loki a scene? (Please don't let Loki die...)

So, it seemed Tony Stark was a coward. He had been _so_ close. _This_ close to telling Loki the truth. But what would that have done? _'Hey yeah Lokes, my team and I have been spying on you for months now and know pretty much way too much about your personal life? So how about that date?'_ That would have gone over great. Not it was just Tony Stark moping around feeling sorry for himself. When it eventually came to spying again, Tony didn't want to bother. It had been quiet recently. Too quiet. No attacks on the city, no president on live television telling Loki to leave him alone. There was only silence. Loki and silence did not go very well together.

Tony wondered if it had to do with their talk or possibly something else. Loki had accepted Tony's reaction with blasé understanding. But he was not the God of Lies for nothing. That evening as he and the team settled in for more spying he inwardly panicked. If somehow this got out how would Thor react, and the rest of the team...but mostly Thor. The screen cleared and the Avengers soon had a visual on Amora who was seated in a lounge chair with Peter and Gwen, surprisingly. Gwen had her homework laid out, half working and half listening while Peter was sitting comfortably in his own chair.

 _"Loki's been very depressed the last few days."_ Amora sighed as she inspected her fingernails. Gwen stalled her writing, brows furrowing in concern. She glanced towards Peter who caught her look and cleared his throat.

 _"What makes you say that?"_ Peter asked curiously as he took his backpack off and set it down Amora shrugged, staring off into the distance.

_"Just a feeling."_

The camera shifted to Loki's apartment. Loki waltzed around the polished wooden floor, garbed in an oversized fluffy fur coat and heels. A glass of wine sat in his hand. Kitty Fury and Angharad followed at his heels. Emma was settled on the couch, watching curiously as Loki flittered around.

"What the fuck." Clint muttered what everyone else was thinking. Thor sighed wearily as if this was something far too common.

 _"You want to talk about it?"_ Emma offered and Loki waved his hand dismissively.

 _"There is nothing to talk about, Emma."_ Loki replied. The camera shifted again to Amora's face.

 _"When Loki's depressed he can go one of two ways,"_ Amora muttered, legs crossed and expression closed off. _"Blow up a building and terrorize the public or become way too extra for anyone to handle."_ She nodded to Peter who blinked in concern. With a sigh, Amora leaned back. _"The problem is that Emma is always extra, so this is just fun for her. They sit around in fur coats, drinking wine and listening to dramatic music."_

 _"You sound jealous."_ Gwen stated, wondering why on earth the Asgardian had even popped in on them like this. Amora scowled, crossing her arms over her chest in a sullen display of displeasure.

 _"Of course not."_ She replied, still scowling. The camera shifted again to Emma and Loki, still wearing long fur coats. They were both draped over chaise lounge chairs with glasses of wine in their hands as dramatic orchestra music blared in the background.

 _"Men are scum."_ Emma stated casually as she sipped from her glass. Loki looked towards her. Had he always been wearing those oversized sunglasses?

 _"How do you knew it's about a man?"_ He asked and Emma shrugged. Tony shifted in his seat, palms sweating while Thor watched in concern.

 _"No, I just mean in general. Is it about a man?"_ Emma asked, swirling her glass.

 _"Of course not."_ Loki replied and poured himself another glass. Emma sniffed in distaste. She continued to watch him from the corner of her eye for a long moment before Loki sighed. _"What?"_

 _"Nothing..."_ She looked away. They drank again in silence. The cats waltzed around the room and for a moment it was completely silent.

 _"Very well,"_ Loki sighed as if long suffering. _"I will tell you."_ Emma smirked, setting down her glass and leaning back in her seat. Sadly however, the team never managed to find out what was wrong, for some odd reason J.A.R.V.I.S chose at that very moment to reboot the system and without warning, the television went black.

"What the hell." Clint groaned, slumping back in his seat. Natasha frowned, arms crossed as she glanced over to Tony who was fiddling with his watch, not making eye contact with anyone. Bruce sighed.

"Maybe we should go to the meeting Fury mentioned." He offered, only to be ignored. Such is life.

* * *

Tony was pacing his office when Bruce popped his head in, dark eyes curious and concerned as he watched the other man moved so jerkily. Bruce fought down the sigh that was rising in his throat. He had to be supportive. Tony needed support. "A penny for your thoughts?" He offered and Tony groaned, looking over at his friend in frustration.

"Not the best time, Bruce." He finally spoke up and Bruce hummed, waltzing into the office with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked around with a casual air as Tony continued to pout.

"Did you really manage to tread a hole in your carpet." He pointed to the floor which somehow looked worn. Tony waved him off, turning away to look out the window. "Weird how the camera died out the minute Loki was about to reveal something to Emma. Could be said it was very weird timing..." Bruce hummed and Tony shrugged.

"It's a mystery." He offered and Bruce nodded sagely. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, Tony looking anywhere but at Bruce who was fighting down a smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bruce offered lightly and Tony groaned, running a hand down his face in distress.

"Not really." He griped and Bruce shrugged, unconcerned.

"Okay, that's good. I'm going to grab some coff-" Bruce started to walk towards the door.

"Okay, here's what happened." Tony cut him off, setting himself on his desk, heavily. Bruce sighed, nodding as he finally walked back over to take the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been with me for awhile. How funny it would be for a reality series about Loki and his misadventures. Of course he does not know of the recording devices following him which makes it all the sweeter. It will feature many characters. Amora included. There will be slash. There will be drama.
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm going to be adding more chapters, just wanted to flesh this story out a bit. Much more light hearted then my other stories.


End file.
